


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XIV: Event Horizon (PT II)

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Code Geass, Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, RWBY, Soul Eater, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode XIV: Event Horizon

Part II

Chapter 1: There Is No Escape

"Give me one good reason I don't burn your ass." -Vulpix

Drayconvious and the remaining group were walking through the forest heading to where Ringo and the other remaining forces were at and waiting for them.

"Not too long now." Dray said checking the Omni-tool at the blinking dots they were heading toward.

"When we get there we should discuss how we get Serenity back." Adam said.

"Adam, we first need to eat and drink something. I know Serenity is fine." Dray told him.

"How?" Adam asked showing his worry to him.

Dray looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Because I trust in my daughter. She has made it this far and she can keep going no matter what." Dray said to him.

Adam gave him a nod while C.C. gave Dray a smile hearing that.

C.C. leaned herself against Dray as they walked making him blush a bit.

"I see you are warming up to her boyfriend." C.C. said with a chuckle.

"Psh, no I am not I am just-" Dray began to say.

"Well, you kind of gave me reassurance of Serenity other than belittling me for loving her." Adam said to him.

Dray tapped his lightsaber looking at Adam.

Adam kept his mouth shut as C.C. slapped Dray's face softly with a grin on her face.

Suddenly the entire group began to hear what sounded like a little girl laugh and mixed with what sounded like her crying at the same time.

"Are all of you hearing this?" Milque asked raising his rifle looking left to right.

"This is eerie." Weavile said getting her daggers out and held tightly.

Suddenly they saw Colress fall from the tree in front of them and he held his hands up quickly.

"Don't shoot, please! I surrender!" Colress said to them.

"What is that noise." Milque asked while keeping his sights on Colress.

"It's Matagi, somethings wrong with her, ever since she saw-" Colress began to say until they heard cracking in the trees above him.

Colress quickly dashed to the group and hid behind Wrex who grunted aiming his weapon toward the tree's looking up.

"Daddy..." Matagi said.

Everyone tried to look for her and suddenly a blast of what was an artillery round hit in front of Drayconivous blasting him into the air and onto a small plain of grass that was in the middle of the forest.

Matagi appeared from the treeline nearby holding her large gunblade artillery gun in her right hand, dragging it while looking at him.

Everyone could hear the laughter and cries of a little girl who was coming from her body.

"What the fuck?" Kaiden asked confused.

"Somethings wrong with her! Ever since she saw Dray in her scope!" Colress shouted from behind Wrex.

C.C. stared at Matagi for a long moment before looking toward Dray.

"Somethings wrong with her mentally, she is a psychic user but yet her mind is all scrambled." C.C. said analyzing her with her own psychic power.

Dray just stood there and walked toward Matagi.

"Matagi, listen to me please." Dray said.

"Matagi, please listen to him!" Zinnia shouted from the group.

Matagi suddenly began to form a smile thus went into a sadistic grin.

She took off her eyepatch revealing a cybernetic attunement type ocular eye.

"Oh my god..." Colress said shocked.

"What?" Wrex asked.

"The Illusive Man never said they performed advanced enhancements on her, I guess they did." Colress said.

"Matagi, please. Come with us." Dray said walking up to her and throwing his weapon to the side.

Matagi instantly lifted her weapon and began to shoot with explosive rounds toward him and the others.

Dray quickly used his force dash and everyone else quickly went behind trees or rocks to hide from the incoming fire.

Matagi kept firing non-stop with these rounds while holding the weapon in one hand as if it was nothing, she was showing that same sadistic grin on her face with her eyebrow cocked up and the other lowered. The noise of a little girl laughing and crying together was still heard from her body.

Both Okami and Severity created a shield type power, with Severity it was a psychic shield and with Okami, it was an earth shield with connecting water spirals in-between.

"This mud won't hold." Okami said.

"Neither will the psychic bubble- we need to move now!" Severity said.

Everyone quickly began to run toward where Ringo and the other forces were.

Matagi seen them running and aimed her weapon and right before she pulled the trigger, Dray sent a force blast into her body knocking her back and for her to land on her feet with ease and her weapon raised up firing two powerful rounds that exploded into the tree's past Drayconivous who again shot another force push but aiming toward her weapon to try to knock it out of her hand.

"Dad here!" Mawile shouted throwing Dray his lightsaber to which he caught.

Dray activated his lightsaber and both ends of his double-bladed hilt were both cyan-colored plasma blades.

Dray quickly dashed at Matagi going right at her weapon and once he went to slice her blade in half, it instead blocked his attack revealing it had a cortosis weave too it.

"Daddy!" Matagi chuckled and pushed him backward with her weapon.

Her weapons weight was easily pushing him back and she kept chuckling as she was beginning to bend him onto one knee.

Suddenly she was hit by small rocks knocking her to the side and Okami appeared with Zinnia, Umi-taka, and NahNahNah.

"Matagi! It's over now, our father was telling the truth!" NahNahNah yelled.

"No!" Matagi shouted and aimed her weapon at all of them

Her weapon began to glow inside a bright blue color.

"All of you must die!" Matagi shouted with that same grin on her face.

"Girl's move quickly!" Dray shouted.

All of them quickly had to hide or run from explosive rounds headed their way.

One round was caught in mid-air by Okami's air power and thrown right at Matagi's feet making her have to jump backwards from the round.

Dray quickly force blasted Matagi in mid-air and Umi-Taka at that same time leaped at Matagi and using her large sword went and carved upright into Matagi's blade knocking it out of her hand.

Matagi growled and spun in mid-air sending a kick to Dray's face and a punch into Umi-taka's and caught her weapon in mid-air.

"Damn it!" Umi-Taka yelled landing onto the ground holding her large blade up and slammed it down at Matagi's.

While Matagi was trying to lift her blade while Dray sends a force pull out toward her and caught her in its grip, yanking her away from her gunblade.

Okami quickly used her nature manipulation and sent out roots from the ground which swirled around Matagi yanking her into the ground.

"Let go of-" Matagi began to say until the roots encased her body.

Everyone took a moment and breathed in and out.

"Is it over?" Fern asked coming out of hiding.

"I sure hope so..." Wrex grunted.

Right as everyone approached, Matagi's gunblade began to sparkle and fade away but its aura went into the roots.

Before anyone could react to that, the roots burst open and Matagi leaped from there and onto the ground looking at everyone with that same grin, and her body began to glow of different colors before pure white.

"I think it's time I show you my true form! Thank's to the illusive man I can now look the way I am meant to look!" Matagi shouted and laughed.

The air around them was so strong it knocked everyone away from Matagi and she was engulfed with an energy of light before appearing, but this time in a way unexpected.

Matagi's face remained the same except the ocular eye was glowing red scanning the entire area, there was cybernetics from her neck down her collar bone, but the rest of her was all machine. Matagi's upper torso was metal and colored black with a large white vertical stripe, a large muffler surrounding the pelvic area. Her lower torso has been replaced with a rudder-like black and white tail, and two thin grey and green-colored thrusters on her lower torso, as it meant to help her fly. Her arms were equipped with large shield-like gauntlets with spikes. She also has powerful twin energy cannon weapons mounted underneath each gauntlet.

Everyone looked at her in horror.

"What the fuck did they do to you!" Dray yelled.

C.C. quickly looked to Colress.

"You didn't know this did you?" She asked seeing his confusion.

"No! I was no part of this I swear! This was done over my head!" Colress said trying to figure it all out.

"Because the Illusive Man had his other scientists that you never knew about to do it to me!" Matagi shouted and screamed in pain and suddenly laughed and cried at the same time making it very eerie to watch and hear her.

"Daddy, I want to play!" Matagi cried out laughing.

Meanwhile...

Serenity and Ardyn were facing one another, weapons already are drawn and the silence was all that was heard.

Then both vanished and appeared in front of one another with their blades clashing and swiping and slicing was all that was seen from their weapons.

Serenity with her lightsabers and Ardyn with his spirit bonded weapons.

Both kept fighting head-on and Ardyn summoning different types of spirit bonded weapons including a lancer weapon that nearly pierced through Serenity if she wasn't fast enough to evade it and Serenity swinging her foot right into his head knocking him back a few feet.

Serenity closed her eyes and quickly opened them summoning her Sharingan.

"None of your eye powers will work on me, child. I know how they work." Ardyn said to her.

Suddenly to his surprise a few fireballs were hurling right at him from the sides and once he jumped away from them he got hit in the back by a larger fireball but didn't burn him but only gave him some pain.

"Well, you got me distracted." Ardyn said.

After he said that a large blast of lightning went to hit him directly from above, but he wasn't there when it struck.

Ardyn appeared behind Serenity blasting her with dark energy and then using that dark energy to throw her like a rag doll to the side and up into the air until she summoned her sage eyes and directed the flow of his dark element power at him making him flinch slightly and let go of Serenity with his power for a moment.

Serenity dashed right at him and swung her blades right toward his head until his arm came up summoning another spirit weapon that was a large ax and held it easily and it took the brunt of the attack pushing against her lightsaber blades.

"You have so much to learn." Ardyn said grinning.

Serenity began to swing her blade toward him but he kept countering her attacks at the same time easily.

"You see, you are not the only one who can concentrate on your enemies' movements to depend on where to strike next. Your Sharingan can keep up, but how long can you keep up that is. You aren't fully a master of these powers yet you only know the basics of them. You should try to combine all of your eye powers to awaken your true potential." Ardyn said as they fought either slicing back or blocking an attack with ease as he spoke.

"You talk too much!" Serenity shouted.

Serenity's eyes flashed showing now the Rinnegan.

Suddenly her shoulder made some strange movement where she summoned the Asura Path's ability to fire what seemed like small missiles right at Ardyn at close range exploding against his quickly summoned shield and he resummoned his original sword swiping it toward her direction making her backflip away.

Right as she backflipped onto her feet she was hit hard by water type elements of orbs right into her stomach and then a wind orb smashing into her face making her fly off a few ways away before swinging herself upright again.

Ardyn launched himself at her with his blade extended right toward her and Serenity with her hand out toward him sending a blast known as Shinra Tensei that repulsed him away from her knocking him far off but then him teleporting himself right behind Serenity with his blade going at her yet again and Serenity's lightsaber blocking it.

"Strange, you had two light-" Ardyn began to say and quickly turned seeing it.

He summoned another spirit weapon that was a large shuriken and spun it in front of him and instantly shredded her second lightsaber that was whirling right at him.

"Damn!" Serenity growled just having one lightsaber left and leaped away from him.

Ardyn summoned his original sword again and pointed it toward her.

"You have such great potential. Why don't you hit me harder than you are now? I know you can." Ardyn said to her.

"Why are you doing this! I will not let you destroy this uni-" Serenity began to say until being cut off.

"I wish to destroy all things that believe in destiny and believe in the lies spread to them. You do not know what it is like to be me, do you?" Ardyn said to her.

"You created our family over revenge, made us cursed!" Serenity growled.

"I made a cursed family too destroy what this life has to offer, however you are all different. You especially. You are a gifted child who I knew would be my revenge, you the key to open the door. I just had to put down the walking stones for you to reach the door to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." Ardyn said smirking.

Serenity just stared at him while her eye power quickly changed into the Rinne-Sharingan as well as the Sage mode eyes mixed with them, she knew this would strain her power and oddly she couldn't siphon any chakra or energy where they was, it was as if time stopped where they were and nothing was there but them.

"You are the only one who was strong enough and brave enough to keep going further. Your powers are extraordinary and you are yet more human than the others in the lineage I created. To cause chaos, yet you and your sisters and the others you know in your family... they just didn't create the chaos as their ancestors did. So when I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one that my curse finally bore from to unlock this gateway to the power I crave to control. To get my ultimate revenge." Ardyn told her.

"So you just want to give the middle finger to everyone over what happened in the past?" Serenity asked frowning.

"I was to be the chosen one, and my brother took it away. I was a savior and in the end, I was a demon to them. I was cast aside and hunted down like an animal and I saved lives from the starscourge plague! I am over two thousand years old and all I saw in life was misery! I am doing this universe a favor and destroy it all! I can end everyone's misery since they wish to be sinful creatures!" Ardyn shouted at her.

"They took everything from me and the one I loved!" Ardyn yelled throwing his blade toward her.

Serenity was able to block it easily but then she felt pain across her back and there behind her with his blade cutting her was Ardyn.

Serenity staggered forward grunting turning around looking at him.

Suddenly she was sliced yet again up across her shoulder and before she could attack back, she was blasted by strong dark energy coming from his body making her spin and float in the nothingness they were in.

"I was there for your birth, I was there watching you grow. Serenity, you are quite gifted." Ardyn said approaching her slowly.

Serenity's eye powers were gone and her crimson eyes were seen as she glanced to the side turning around slowly.

"Yet you stand in the way of my revenge against God." Ardyn said to her.

"You are doing all of this against God? Are you- I don't understand." Serenity said to him slowly trying to get herself upright.

Suddenly another surge of darkness came at her and this time she used her psychic power to suppress it to the side and she summoned her Kagune which came out from her tail bone area and whipped slightly as she glared at Ardyn.

"There it is, the black blood's true ability. I see you awakened it as well." Ardyn said smirking taking his hat off throwing it to the side.

"This is going to get interesting indeed." Ardyn said to her getting into an attack position.

Serenity glared at him and her eyes turned black with red crimson iris' showing with red veins appearing on her eyes and eyelids.

Both stared down one another for a moment.

"So make me understand!" Serenity shouted to his question before he spoke of her power.

Serenity ran at him on all fours and suddenly vanished from his sight appearing behind him wrapping her Kagune tail around his waist and throwing him off to the distance before opening her mouth sending out a powerful warp of blood which sprung out with flames around it and suddenly exploded in front of him only to send white shards from the smoke right into his body making him grunt.

"I-impressive." Ardyn grunted.

"I guess I can tell you while we kill one another." Ardyn said to her with a grin.

Serenity spun her lightsaber and dashed at him swinging it at his blade and then her Kagune came around and smashed right into his face making him soar off a little ways away.

Ardyn turned to face Serenity and this time revealed his true face, a Daemonic face that has cursed him.

"Now you see me." Ardyn said to her.

"What..." Serenity began to say not knowing what to think of him now.

Ardyn's eyelids were black with glowing yellow eyes and his face having black veins down it and down his lips. Some black blood came from the corner of his mouth from her hit against his face.

"You see me like a monster just like everyone else did that I tried to save, to cure, to redeem." Ardyn said to her walking toward her and summoning a large greatsword weapon and leaped right toward her with it.

Serenity swung her Kagune tail up and countered his large blades attack and was struggling to keep it away from her.

"Use the rage of your blood! Show me that darkness inside of you!" Ardyn shouted.

Serenity kept trying to push his blade away growling and swinging her lightsaber against it to try to push with her Kagune tail.

"You saved people?" Serenity asked while trying to push his blade away.

"I did until my brother betrayed me, everyone betrayed me and my fiancee died!" Ardyn yelled leaping back summoning a bow and arrow this time.

Once he fired the shot and pierces right through her shoulder out the back making her yell in pain.

Serenity began to heal herself slowly with her regeneration ability until Ardyn kept attacking her not giving her the chance to do so.

"You created us just for revenge for that!? For hatred of what they did to you! To destroy all life just-" Serenity began to say trying to counter his attacks as quickly as she could.

"I did it for love!" Ardyn yelled and suddenly he lost his focus and her blade pierced right through his stomach out his back.

"Agh!" Ardyn coughed out some blood and stumbled back falling into nothing and just rolling back up with his blood just floating around him.

Serenity breathed heavily looking at him and kept her blade extended toward him.

"You don't know what being in love is like..." Ardyn said to her.

"I am starting too." Serenity replied.

She noticed that the lightsaber wound was gone from him and she sighed.

"You are immortal." She asked but knew the answer.

"Yes. So this fight is meaningless as you know you will lose." Ardyn said summoning his blade again.

Serenity looked at him as he looked at her and both were still in an attack position but suddenly, Serenity deactivated her lightsaber.

Ardyn swirled his sword and dashed right at her.

"You are unwise to lower your defense-" Ardyn yelled and stopped immediately as his eyes were widened.

"N-no..." Ardyn said in shock.

Serenity stood her ground but frowned looking to the side and her own eyes widen.

There beside Serenity was a woman that looked almost like her who was in tears looking at Ardyn.

Ardyn stared at her and unsummoned his sword and approaching weakly with his hand extended.

"Gratia." Ardyn said gulping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pretend That Day Would Never End

"I sure wish I could jump higher." -Lopunny

Ardyn looked at Gratia in awe and Gratia looked at him in tears.

Serenity stood there looking at Gratia then back to Ardyn.

"Stop this. Please." Gratia said to him.

Ardyn began to cry looking at her.

"I need to do this. I thought I was the chosen one, it was all a lie. I am more a daemon than they are!" Ardyn yelled.

"And that is what that creature wanted you to believe! That monster manipulated everything to prevent it!" Gratia yelled.

"Yet we do not know if I am or not if I am even this chosen one! I was forsaken by God himself!" Ardyn shouted.

Suddenly Ardyn fell to his knees.

"I wish I could die to be with you." Ardyn said.

"It isn't your time yet. Please, for me. You must help her." Gratia said pointing to Serenity.

Ardyn looked up to Gratia and tearfully looked to Serenity.

Serenity smiled and held her right hand out to him.

"It isn't too late. Anyone can be redeemed." Serenity said to him.

Gratia suddenly began to disappear looking at Ardyn with a weak smile.

"You are a good man, prove this for me and everyone whom you saved." Gratia said and thus disappeared.

Ardyn stared at the nothingness and then stood up looking down at Serenity and then taking her hand.

Right as he did this, there was a powerful relief escape him and he nearly fell only for Serenity to give him a tight hug.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around her.

"We must put an end to this." Serenity said.

"Agreed." Ardyn said to her and quickly wiped his nose and eyes from the tears.

"Your eyes are changing..." Serenity said tilting her head.

Suddenly Ardyn's curse left his body and at the same time, Serenity felt at ease, something she has never felt before and she touched her head.

"I feel..." Serenity said.

"The curse is over." Ardyn said sighing and smiling.

"Gratia, it is you who cured me." Ardyn said looking up with a soft chuckle.

Ardyn then looked back down to Serenity.

"Together we wish to see the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. Let us channel that mindset now." Ardyn said.

Suddenly, Ardyn was being pulled right out from the dimension they were in as a dark portal of sorts opened and sucked him in.

"Serenity!" Ardyn shouted.

"Ardyn!" Serenity yelled holding her hand out to use the force to pull him back but it was too late and the portal closed.

"Well wasn't that a touching moment." Urashiki said standing behind Serenity up in the air above her.

Serenity pushed herself up to hover at his level.

"What did you do!" Serenity shouted.

"Relax, I just took him out of here and off near your father and friends." Urashiki said with a smirk.

Serenity glared at Urashiki who was smirking looking at her with his chakra rod already out and just hanging his arms over it behind his shoulders. His gourd was noticeable on his belt and both weapons were glowing red of chakra power.

He had a smirk on his face looking at her and waited for her to respond.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"You don't know what I am, do you?" He asked her.

"An annoying idiot?" Serenity asked.

"Hahaha! Funny. I am what you could call a celestial but not in a high degree. I will admit that." Urashiki said to her.

"Doesn't explain how you got here." Serenity said.

"I can open portals through dimensions. However for a dimension like this is quite complicated. I need a bloodline to be here for that to work and sure enough, here you are." Urashiki said to her.

There was a long pause and Urashiki floated toward her.

"Now get out of my way." Urashiki said to her holding his chakra fishing rod up against his chest in a defensive stance.

"No." Serenity plainly said.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to go toe to toe with you. Very well!" Urashiki laughed.

Urashiki swung his chakra rod right at Serenity and herself blocking it with her lightsaber blade.

"Fool." Urashiki said.

Serenity looked at him confused until feeling a pinch against her arm, she noticed the fishing hook in her body spiritually and yanked right out and up to his palm where he took some of her chakras.

"My my, you have a psychic ability! Excellent." Urashiki said.

Before Serenity could question what he did, his gourd moved and aimed at her without him to guide it with his own hands.

It sends a wave of psychic power right into her body making her shiver and staggers backward in pain.

"You can copy powers!" Serenity said.

"I have to acquire them first. I can easily utilize them with my kekkai genkai." Urashiki said to her.

Serenity suddenly activated her own with both eyes showing the rinnegan.

Urashiki just kept smirking at her unamused.

"Are you really trying to show off?" He simply asked.

Serenity held her hand out creating the asura path ability to fire two rockets right at him until he vanished from sight and reappeared behind her kicking her straight in the neck making her fly off to the side.

"I didn't sense you!" She said turning around while rubbing her neck.

"Hm?" Serenity thought to look at Urashiki's eyes.

Both of his eyes were a dark magenta color with the rinnegan pattern and sharingan pattern from what he originally had which was the Byakugan eyes.

"How..." Serenity said.

"I am the last of my clan, and I am what many call celestials but we went by another name." Urashiki said hovering toward her.

"I must say though, you have impressed me with how much power you have accomplished and acquired." He said getting a few feet in front of her.

Both of them were now standing on the nothingness on the right place to be at facing one another.

"Ready?" Urashiki asked with a smirk.

"Begin!" Serenity shouted.

Both suddenly began to first sword fight with Serenity's lightsaber slashing right up against Urashiki's chakra rod and both colliding with strike after strike trying to hit the other's body only for their weapons to hit one another.

"Hold still!" Urashiki laughed.

Serenity kept her swift movements, left to right and blocking each attack coming at her.

Meanwhile...

"Let's pretend, we'll just pretend, pretend that day would never end!" Matagi shouted talking about her past.

Matagi aimed both her arm cannons out and began to rapidly shoot right at Dray who had to dash left to right until the ground next to him was hit by an explosive round making him fly in the air and land behind a tree.

"Damn it." Dray grunted.

Everyone suddenly began to shoot at her body a small shield was visible each time it was shot toward her.

"She has an invisible shield!" Garrus yelled.

Zinnia who was behind Matagi noticed wiring from Matagi's spine.

"We need someone to cut those wires and she'll-" Zinnia began to say until one blast of energy nearly hit her in the head but missed hitting behind her and knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

"They made you look like a monster." Dray growled watching her.

"No, she wanted to make herself look that way... somethings wrong with her mentally." C.C. said hiding with him and quickly got up creating a psychic shield around Dray.

"Hurry, you have to disable her." C.C. said.

"My own daughter!?" Dray asked confused.

"Not in the way you think. Hurry, I can handle the rest once you disable that shield." C.C. said

"Here." James said to C.C. and threw her a standard plasma clip pistol.

C.C. caught it looking at it and instantly knew to cock it and began to shoot directly at the head but the shielding of Matagi's took the blunts of the hits.

"Holy shit... she'd getting headshots without looking at the- you know what, not going to question it." James said.

Dray quickly ran toward Matagi as everyone was distracting her.

"Don't worry hunny, Daddy's here." Dray said to himself looking at Matagi.

Matagi screamed out painfully as pod rockets burst from her back missile cannons and they launched everywhere but a few of them headed right at Dray who had to force dash over them to miss them and right at Matagi with his hand extended.

Matagi licked her lips and revealed when her mouth opened that cybernetics was in her throat.

Suddenly a gamma-ray blast came from her mouth and hit right against Dray's body knocking him far off through branches and onto the dirt.

"Ugh..." Dray groaned.

C.C. quickly send a healing power toward him and suddenly she too got hit from a beam from the right cannon of Matagi's.

Everyone began to shoot or use their powers at her but she just hovered in the sky and flew around them sending down cannon blasts like rain.

"Let me kill daddy!" Matagi screamed.

Kaiden looked to C.C. rushing to her and quickly putting Omni-gel over her.

"I'm fine." C.C. said getting up looking at Dray who was weakly getting up.

"I can sense her." C.C. said looking up to Matagi who was shooting insanely everywhere.

"I feel sorry for her." Kaiden said.

"Hell, we all do." Wrex shouted and near him was a blast and he just gruffed.

"She's in pain, psychically now and mentally as always. She thinks she needs to feel this intense pain to free herself of some memory she has..." C.C. said frowning.

Suddenly Matagi's shield was disabled after the amount of firepower against it making her eyes widen in shock.

Before anyone could shoot the wires from behind her, she sent a gravity pulse below her and knocking everyone away and suddenly sent some sore of gunk down to attach to their bodies to hold them in place.

"Damn it!" Umi-Taka shouted trying to move.

"Hold still I can handle this." Mangle said using her robotic saw on her forearm to slice some of the gunk off and she began to wiggle out.

Matagi aimed her cannons toward the group and slowly grinned but everyone could see her aching and tears flowing with that fake grin.

"Matagi!" Dray yelled.

Matagi looked at Dray and aimed her cannons at him.

Dray's lightsaber was activated and he gave her a determined stare.

Matagi was hovering over Dray and firing down energy blasts from both arm cannons and Dray kept using the force to blast them away.

Matagi then spun her body showing a saw blade from her midsection of the chassis and heading right at him.

Dray quickly used his lightsaber to deflect but the blade wasn't being cut and it too had cortosis over it to protect it from such weapons.

Mangle was able to get herself out and quickly went to get Zinnia out.

"Thanks." Zinnia said.

"What do we do about-" Mangle began to say.

"Hurry up and get everyone else out of this gunk, I will help father. Go!" Zinnia said as Mangle nodded and once freeing Zinnia she ran to free the others.

Right as Mangle got Umi-Taka out she gripped her blade and ran with Zinnia.

"Don't kill her if you have too." Zinnia said.

"Psh, hard to do since she's gone beserk." Umi-Taka said holding her large sword over her shoulder.

Umi-Taka quickly slammed her into the ground in front of the saw between Dray and Matagi and the saw was stalled against the blade.

Zinnia put her hands together and opened her mouth as if to whistle and blew out a stream of dragon fire right on the saw making it melt.

Matagi quickly hovered back aiming her arm cannons yet again and began to fire.

All three of them quickly dashed to the sides.

"I got a stupid idea!" Dray shouted to the two.

"Well then mister stupid, say it!" Umi-Taka shouted.

Dray quickly dashed past Umi-Taka and held his left hand out toward Matagi sending a few force pushes at her.

Umi-Taka ran with him and he pointed his finger at Matagi quickly to indicate to Umi-Taka that now was the time.

Umi-Taka leaped up and right as Matagi spun herself back to face them, Umi-taka got onto Matagi and using her large blade quickly went to slice the back panels along Matagi's spine area.

"No!" Matagi screamed trying to shake her off.

Zinnia created a flame-like wall in front of her and sent it right at Matagi forcing her to activate her frontal shield.

At that moment the wires were severed and Matagi's systems began to spark and she spun out of control and soon crashed right into the ground.

Umi-Taka and Zinnia quickly ran to her and before they could reach her, a sudden noise was heard beeping.

"I-if I die, I take you all wi-with me..." Matagi grunted and grinned.

C.C. sensed how big the radius would be.

"It's a nuclear type explosion!" C.C. shouted to Dray.

"Damn it, even if we-" Dray began to say.

"Forgive me but this is the only way." C.C. said to Dray.

Before Dray could ask her what he was instantly knocked out and fell beside Matagi.

C.C.'s hand was out toward him and lowered it.

"What did you do?" Zinnia asked.

"I hypnotized him to sleep and put his conscience into her's." C.C. said.

"You can do that?" Umi-Taka asked.

"Yes, but with limitations, he only has to us five minutes." C.C. said.

"We don't have five minutes!" Mangle shouted.

Dray suddenly woke up but he was inside of some sort of office building with chairs and desks and rooms.

"Where the hell am I." Dray thought to himself.

Dray heard noise coming behind him and seeing a man with a Jewish head hat walk by with a very young Matagi.

Dray looked at them as they walked through his body and behind him.

"Woah." Dray said and quickly followed.

Dray saw them go into an office room and both just talked to one another before the man spoke.

"You want to play hide and seek before mom comes with lunch?" The man asked smiling at her.

"Sure daddy!" Matagi said to the man.

Dray looked at the man seeing it was Matagi's adopted father and smiled a bit.

The man walked out of the room and began to count but Matagi stayed in the room looking around for a place to hide in there.

Dray watched her hide in the closet and before Dray went to investigate anything else he saw her father come into the office pretending he couldn't find her, suddenly walking right in was a man who looked quite scary.

Dray frowned seeing this man and the man shut the door behind him yelling at Matagi's adopted father.

Dray saw the scary man arguing with Matagi's adopted father and saying how they have evidence against him for murder and Matagi's adopted father being his lawyer.

Matagi's father only told him he couldn't do anything and to ask him to leave, only for that man to shove Matagi's adopted father back and knocking the back of his skull into the desk side instantly killing him.

Matagi's adopted mother came in and before she could scream she was grabbed and stabbed in the throat to be silenced.

The scary man quickly cleaned up any evidence and quickly took his own files and walked out naturally.

Dray watched this shocked and suddenly he looked at the closet that had small vents to see through and out of and Dray's heart sinks as he approached it.

Dray opened the closet seeing a crying little Matagi showing fear, yet suddenly she looked up and actually seen Dray.

"You found me." Matagi tearfully cried.

Dray hugged Matagi tightly.

"I found you." Dray said.

Suddenly, in reality, Matagi's mind flashed and Dray's flashed at the same time.

The detonation suddenly stopped and everyone was silent looking at them.

Fern and Desolate walked beside C.C. as Kylo walked beside Zinnia putting his arm around her.

Dray slowly got up looking at Matagi and got to his knees looking down at her.

Matagi was crying looking at the sky and spoke painfully.

"I don't know what to say, I don't-" Matagi said.

Dray leaned down hugging her head.

"Shh." Dray said softly to her.

Matagi suddenly screamed in pain and cried onto Dray's neck in the hug.

"I'm in so much pain! I didn't mean to cause anyone pain! I didn't mean to become this! I am in pain! Please stop this pain!" Matagi screamed.

Suddenly everyone heard the ignition of a lightsaber and then noticed Dray's hilt pressed up against Matagi's chest area and out of her back part of her chassis.

Dray was crying while holding her as she was dying.

"Thank you..." Matagi softly said and at that moment her head tilted and her pupils dilated. She was dead.

C.C. and everyone looked in sadness, even Colress as well.

"She may have tried to kill us, but she was a good soul, just traumatized to escape that one day." Dray said.

C.C. looked beside Dray and only she could see the spirits of Matagi's adopted family looking at Dray and Matagi with smiles on their faces.

The spirit of Matagi appeared over her corpse and in that moment she gave Dray a kiss on the cheek and walked over to her adopted parents hugging them and their spirits vanished in a small glow of light.

Dray not knowing it or seeing it was still crying and C.C. smiled while in tears walking over to Dray holding him.

"She's at peace." C.C. said.

Dray stopped crying and stood up trying to pick up Matagi's robotic corpse.

Kylo and James walked up and then everyone walked up to help pick her up, even those that couldn't get a hold as everyone surrounded her corpse.

"I think cremation is best." Garrus suggested.

"Allow me." Dray said.

"No, allow me. Please." Zinnia said to him.

Dray looked at Zinnia and nodded to her as she walked with a few others carrying the body.

Everyone began to walk the direction they were headed too and suddenly Dray felt a wisp of wind hit the back of his neck making him stop.

Dray looked back and seen the spirit of Matagi and in her hand was her Jewish armband and handed it to him with a smile.

Right as Dray touched it, it became a solid object and he tearfully smiled nodding to her.

Matagi walked back and vanished.

Dray looked at the armband and instantly put it around his arm, but it was a tight fit and he looked over to Zinnia and walked up to her quickly.

"Here." Dray said.

Zinnia let James take hold of the rest of the body that she was carrying and took the armband and looked down in sadness.

"You knew her more than me. I think you should have it." Dray suggested.

Zinnia slowly nodded and placed it around her arm and then smiled a bit.

"She's with us." Zinnia said.

"And she will never be forgotten." Kylo said giving Zinnia a side hug to comfort her.

"Well come on, let's go see to her cremation and discuss with Ringo and the others at the destination what we do." Dray said.

Right as Dray turned around, Ardyn was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"You-" Dray began to shout going to grip his weapon.

"Wait." Ardyn said holding his hand up.

Dray, Zinnia, and Kylo looked at Ardyn a bit confused.

"It's about Serenity." Ardyn told them.

All three looked at each other and looked back at Ardyn.

"What about her?" Dray asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Gaze Into The Sun

"Boo." -Mismagius

Serenity and Urashiki kept fighting in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline and both seemed quite tired.

"You are losing your strength." Urashiki said showing a more serious tone.

Serenity's Bikaku Kagune was whipping behind her as she stared at Urashiki with combined eye power yet she was struggling to keep control.

Urashiki looked at her struggle and approached her holding his chakra rod.

"You have too much of that power without being able to control it without weakening yourself. You sure are stupid, yet you don't give up. I cannot understand you." Urashiki told her.

"I will use the power of this crystal to put an end to this-" Serenity began to say until collapsing on the nothingness.

Urashiki stood there and sighed walking up to her and hovered himself lower to face her.

"You earned my respect." Urashiki said and hovered past her.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain through his stomach and there out of his stomach was a chakra like a stream that connected his own chakra right to Serenity.

Urashiki slowly looked back seeing Serenity standing perfectly with a smirk on her face.

"H-how..." Urashiki began to say as he felt his chakra begin to drain rapidly.

"Tricking you. I ain't no idiot but I sure could play you as a fool." Serenity said holding her hand out toward him.

Suddenly her psychic power went into his mind and began to slowly pull his life force away and his chakra beginning to drain from his body at the same time.

Urashiki helpless couldn't do anything but try to struggle as his Rinne-Sharingan eyes were staring at her in mercy.

Serenity looked into his eyes and then lowered her hand and stopped her chakra draining power.

Urashiki fell into the nothingness on his knees and gripped his head tightly.

"Can I speak? I don't want to kill you." Serenity said and offered her hand to him.

Urashiki looked at her hand and took ahold of it letting her help him stand back up.

Urashiki couldn't understand Serenity at this point, suddenly being bested by her only to be saved by her yet he kept silent to hear her out.

"Why do you want the cosmic divine crystalline?" She asked.

"To see that your damned curse is gone, to see that blasted black blood gone so that my genetics can run through your veins. I left because I didn't see any of my kids with my abilities, that damned curse just eats it away. Yet you, you are different. Yet how come my genetics didn't succeed where you learned other kekkai genkai I do not know." Urashiki said while still in some pain.

Serenity put her hand on his head and slowly sent a stream of force healing into his mind to soothe his brain.

Urashiki looked at her and sighed.

"I trained, sure I had some help requiring these powers but I trained during my free time to increase my knowledge and combinations of my powers." Serenity said.

"Yet how come my-" Urashiki began to say.

"Because you didn't give it a chance to stay and train your kids, instead you just leave." Serenity said giving him a frown.

Urashiki looked at her then looked away and pondered.

"I made many mistakes. I wanted this crystallines power to correct them. To destroy that curse. You know the easy route." Urashiki said looking back to her.

"Now look where that led you. Dad could have needed well, a dad." Serenity said.

"Then who knows if he woulda met your mom." Urashiki said.

Serenity did think of those words and didn't know what to say.

Both of them looked to one another until he unhooked the chakra gourd from his belt.

"You have the Rinne-Sharingan in both your eyes. It isn't a big deal but you have those ghoul eyes still, I heard of those. It comes as a compliment with that curse but it seems it's left with you regardless of a curse or not. You acquired sage mode power as well. Yet you lack the Byakugan. The kekkai genkai I have, yet I too can summon the Rinne-Sharingan. But you can have the potential to wield the Byakugan abilities. If you allow me right now to teach you, it will complete the kekkai genkai circle and give you quite a bit of power- yet do be warned, you will have this instantly since you are of my blood, and what I'm going to give you is something of a treat." Urashiki told her.

He took the gourd and stirred some sort of chakra aura into it and on the other side of his belt was a water flask and poured some in the gourd while looking at the aura with his Byakugan flashing only once.

He took a moment and looked into it and then handed it to her.

"Is this poison?" She asked.

"Maybe." Urashiki said with a smirk.

Serenity rolled her eyes and immediately took a drink, but she nearly threw up but forced herself to swallow.

"Alright, so the first thing you are going to feel-" Urashiki began to say.

Serenity suddenly went to fall but just floated laying there passed out.

"Good thing we aren't over hard ground." Urashiki said to himself.

Serenity immediately woke back up with Byakugan eyes showing.

"Well, there you go! Ahahaha! The curse is fully gone! Yes! Now I can't wait to teach your father and your uncle how to use this type of power!" Urashiki shouted happily.

"I can see your... Chakra?" Serenity said confused.

"You can see the vital area's in the body yes, even places you know where to strike to take the opponent out. Be warned, this comes with limits- especially for you just learning." Urashiki said.

Serenity just kept looking around as he rolled his eyes.

"How about I give you a quick lesson." He suggested to her and thus began to talk to her.

Meanwhile...

Ardyn explained to everyone what happened and Dray kept walking back and forth.

"So she's in there and you don't know who teleported you out?" Dray asked.

"No- why is she giving me a weird look?" Ardyn asked pointing to Mangle who was right there looking up at him.

"She's weird- anyways so if you say is true... prove it." Dray said.

Ardyn frowned and then looked past him to the nearby food.

"You see that?" Ardyn said.

Dray looked at it and then walked toward the grapefruit.

"Eat it." Ardyn said.

Dray looked at him shocked and looked at the fruit then back to Ardyn.

"I sense no deception. Show us he is telling the truth." C.C. said.

Dray looked at Fern and Fern just sighed walking up with his pocket knife cutting the grapefruit in half and taking the other with Dray. Both brothers ate on it and suddenly their eyes slowly widen and look at Ardyn.

"Impossible..." Fern softly said.

Dray didn't know what to say but kept eating it and even swallowing as he ate.

Everyone looked at them and Mangle pulled out a pack of human flesh she had saved and right as she took a bite, she immediately puked it out.

The daughters that were there hearing and seeing this quickly took a bite from different fruit on the crates and instantly their eyes widen having now experienced, food other than raw sentient meat that they were cursed to eat.

They didn't feel their pain anymore as well and finally felt, free.

Dray started to cry as Fern gave him a hug and Dray hugged right back.

C.C. just smiled watching this and Ardyn patted her shoulder.

"Your daughter is a wonderful lass. You and Dray should be proud." Ardyn said.

Suddenly Froslass walked up in tears, to finally feel free and hugged Ardyn, suddenly all of them ran to him hugging him knocking him over and making him laugh patting their heads.

"Easy now! Hahaha! You are all welcome." Ardyn said.

Dray held his hand out to Ardyn to shake and both men shook hands.

"Thank you." Dray said with a nod.

Ringo watched this with Desolate and James with smiles on their faces.

"Right, I hate to break up the moment but we do got to talk about how we handle Echidna Gorgon and to get the crystalline back from her." Ringo said to them.

"We understand, sorry." Dray said straightening himself up wiping his eyes.

"It's okay, but we do got a big priority." Ringo said and beckoned them to follow him to the Normandy that was on the ground along with a few other starships but most of the remaining starships were hovering over the trees with smaller craft going back and forth from ground to air.

Meanwhile...

Echidna was somewhere on the planet and looking at the black hole with a grin on her face but looked back at the crystalline back to its normal size and tried to get its power to work.

"Fucking thing! I bet it's because Ardyn and Serenity are inside." Echidna said getting pissed off.

"Mother perhaps-" Anaconda began to say until Echidna smacked her hard making her fly off her feet and onto the ground.

Python looked at that in shock then back to Echidna.

"We only are suggesting-" Python began to say.

Echidna glared at her to make her shut up and looked back at the crystalline and used another dark magic ability at it but it did nothing.

"I am going to use that black hole as a wormhole to send out the underworld right toward all planets in this galaxy, and soon the entire universe." Echidna said.

"Yes, mother." Anaconda said walking back with a blackened bruise on her face.

Python and Anaconda looked at one another with worried expressions.

"Yet it does need two sacrifices. A shame." Echidna said.

"Shall we capture two of the others for you? We could sense where they are." Python said.

"No need. I have the sacrifices." Echidna said.

Suddenly both daughters felt, cold. They looked at Echidna and seen her wicked grin appears and her sunken in eyes looked a bit deeper like a void.

"M-mother b-but we..." Anaconda began to say and couldn't express any more words.

Both of them didn't know what to do.

"But we are your daughters!" Python yelled trying to find a way to escape.

Suddenly both of their bodies were paralyzed where they stood.

Echidna walked up to their frozen stiff bodies and smirked down at them.

"What daughters?" Was all Echidna would say to them.

Echidna instantly beheaded both of them with a swipe of both of her hands with green energy appearing around her fingers, the energy looking like blades.

Both bodies fell over and their souls sucked right into Echidna's body.

"Mmm... I needed that. I could have opened the wormhole without them but, I needed something to feast on. Their usefulness has run its course." Echidna said laughing.

Echidna held her hand up toward the black hole that was next to the system they were in and while it didn't suck anything in or pushed anything out it just remained.

Echidna suddenly used the power of it into her body to fuel her magic tremendously.

Echidna put her other hand out and created a wormhole where she used that connection to connect to other dark portals that she summoned behind her.

"Now...! I rise to create my universe my way!" Echidna laughed out as the underworld creatures are seen in their portals and suddenly they are transported through the wormhole into the black hole and toward different places in the galaxy with this powerful connection.

Meanwhile...

Urashiki finished helping Serenity and helped her gather some more chakra.

"We best not keep this up. We are both losing energy and this place doesn't have any sort of nature or living cells around here to gather from." Urashiki said.

Suddenly both of them were pulled against their will and sucked into some sort of portal and appeared in some area of this realm and facing a large glowing orb with a man inside of it.

The man inside of it was vaguely seen as he was surrounded by white spirals of energy with sparkles of blue just flashing in different spots around him.

"Uh..." Urashiki said a bit confused.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked as she was confused herself.

"Welcome." The being inside of the orb said.

Serenity looked at Urashiki who looked at her as both were quite confused and didn't really know what to say.

The being's eyes glowed white, his hair was long and just floating in the orb and he was naked.

Serenity did her best to look away from his nudity but couldn't.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Urashiki said trying to make a joke.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked him.

"I am what you refer to as the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." The being said.

Serenity and Urashiki immediately took a step back at the same time and looked at him in shock.

"You're an actual being!" Serenity said.

"Yes, I am." The being said.

"How did you come to be?" Urashiki asked.

"How did you come here?" The being asked to give him his answer.

"How long have you been here?" Serenity asked.

"A very long time." The being said.

"I am unable to leave, trapped if it were." The being said.

"I'm sorry." Serenity said.

The being looked at her for a long moment before looking to both of them.

"You come here for a wish to alter whatever your hearts desire. So, tell me what it is you desire." The being said.

"Your death count?" Urashiki asked.

"No." The being simply said.

"So not everything in our hearts desire." Urashiki said with a smirk.

The being just remained silent and then spoke.

"Okay, there are a few limitations but do not ask the silly ones." The being said.

"If I were to die then all of this would be pointless, agreed?" The being said.

"Heh could have been fun." Urashiki said.

"How many wishes do we get?" Serenity asked.

"Three. If you wish for the third thing your heart's desire, ultimately you will lose your life. Your limit is two, your final is three. This is a power so great that it cannot be overused for one's many wishes. You must be careful about what you wish for." The being said.

"Okay then, I know my wish." Serenity said.

"You may ask it." The being said.

"I wish for Echidna Gorgon and her plans to be destroyed." Serenity said.

"That I cannot do while she has possession of the crystalline on her." The being said.

"Wait what?" Urashiki asked confused.

"I shall explain. She holds the crystalline, the power she has is in fact struggling to reach inside of here. She can enter this place but you two are making it quite difficult for her. If you had the crystalline with you instead of just coming in while in possession of another then your wishes will not work." The being said.

"Damn it." Serenity said irritated.

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure we could kick her ass." Urashiki said to her.

"You know her power." Serenity said.

"And I know yours." Urashiki told her.

Serenity then looked at the being.

"Can I wish for you to be free?" She asked.

"No. If I was wished to be free then someone else must host this power, either be inside or wielding it on the outside. To wield on the outside is a risk as someone could easily steal it from one's grasp. Not only that but again, she is in possession of the crystal that keeps this realm held." The being said.

"It looks like we are out of options." Serenity sighed.

"We could go back to the others and make a plan. She doesn't know Ardyn left or knows I'm here. Heck, she probably won't know if we leave." Urashiki said.

Serenity thought for a moment and looked to the Being.

"Can we wish ourselves out of here?" Serenity asked.

"That you can, yet that's using up a wish." The being reminded her.

Urashiki looked to Serenity then to the being.

"I will wish it then." Urashiki said.

"Wait, if Echidna knows we left then she could immediately make her wish. If she sees us-" Serenity began to say.

"Actually, how you two got in here was through the portal opening. She would need time and true focus to open the gateway and make her wish on the outside rather than the inside." The being said.

"Which means we may have time if she sees me?" Serenity asked.

"Somewhat. Your time, however, is very short so you must retrieve the crystal as quickly as you can." The being said.

"Looks like we got to get that crystal from her then." Urashiki said.

"So we can't make any other wish but leaving out of here?" Serenity asked.

"Correct, since she's in possession of the crystal but you two are in here I can get you two out." The being said.

"Then take us out of there then, to Drayconvious Gorgon." Urashiki said.

"He doesn't know who-" Serenity began to say.

"I know who your father is. I already know everything of you both once you entered here. I shall teleport you both to him then." The being said.

Serenity quickly spoke to the being as his body glowed.

"I will see if I can help free you from this place." Serenity said.

"I wish you luck." The being said.

"Say before you teleport us, what's your name?" Serenity asked.

The being just looked at her silently for a moment while the power him began to channel a strange aura onto both of them.

"I do not remember, but I have been called something before." The being said.

"Which is?" Urashiki asked.

"The gaze into the sun." The being said.

Suddenly everything around them turned a blinding white making them have to cover their eyes tightly.

Urashiki and Serenity both appeared beside Dray.

Dray who had a burger in his mouth looked at them both in shock.

Serenity looked at the burger in shock.

"Not polite to eat with your mouth open, hahahaha!" Urashiki laughed.

Suddenly he was punched right in the face by Desolate.

"Agh! Nice swing!" Urashiki said rubbing his face.

"You son of a-" Desolate said beginning to charge her ice power around her forearm with a blizzard-like storm appearing around her fingers.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted.

Serenity stood in front of Urashiki looking at everyone.

"He's with us, it's okay. Also is that a burger?" Serenity said and then pointed to Dray's burger.

Dray kept it in his mouth still processing what just happened but gave a nod.

"The curse is over!" Mangle said.

Severity ran up and hugged Serenity tightly and then Adam ran over hugging Serenity next.

"I'm glad you made it back." Severity said smiling and moving to the side for Adam to hug Serenity.

"I got worried." Adam said.

Serenity patted his head and then poking one of his horns.

"Thank you but no need to worry about me. A little death never killed anybody." Serenity said with a smirk.

"So I see Serenity's boyfriend is a humanoid! A Faunus!" Urashiki said clapping.

"He looks all human except for the short horns coming from each side of his forehead, other than that well, handsome as fuck." Desolate said with a smirk.

Fern looked at Desolate rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm more attractive." Fern said.

"Mmm sure mister emo." Desolate said to him with her tongue out at him.

Adam and Serenity looked at both of them with frowns.

"I think we all know who the most handsome man is here." Zarbon said to them all.

Serenity looked at her Father and gave him a tight hug as he hugged her back.

"Take that burger out of your mouth." Serenity said.

"Sorry." Dray said taking it out.

Serenity took ahold of its other end and ate a piece of it and suddenly began to eat the rest of it making Dray look at her shocked.

"The curse is over so I need to try these things- oh my god this is good! I don't know what the taste is like but it tastes good!" Serenity said munching down on it and completely eating it in less than twenty seconds.

"Heh, she sure loves to eat on the meat, your going to have a great time." Urashiki said smirking at Adam.

"Can I hit him again?" Desolate asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Doomsday

"Oh my! Thank you so much for being my friend!" -Espeon

Echidna's wormhole connection succeeded and she moved away from the portal from the underworld that was now linked to the blackholes power through its own wormhole and within a second she created black holes in different parts of the galaxy on the outer rim, one in different systems and through a dark aura, it began to teleport Daemons onto different planets to begin, the first-ever, galactic starscourge.

Echidna grinned wide.

Her left hand came up and summoned a black portal in front of her mouth and spoke into it, which her voice echoed in those systems through the main black holes that she created there to push out her Daemon horde.

"All living creatures hear me!" Echidna's voice boomed loudly.

Sentient beings on different planets look up to the sky in fear trying to figure out what was going on, and suddenly they saw the sun going dim with the black hole noticeable in the sky and night sky in the distance aimed at the systems of each part of the galaxy.

Spaceship or other orbital defenses began to get swarmed by flying ones and tried to shoot them down only taking down a few before getting their ships ripped to shreds by the rest.

"Fall to your knees and give your souls to me!" Echidna yelled.

Suddenly on the planets, every species try to run as Daemons appear out of nowhere from the dark shadows or night skies and all of which began to slaughter many people without remorse.

Some people tried to fight back only to be stabbed or blasted by their weapons or their powers. Other people tried to hide only to be sniffed out and devoured alive by some that were just hungry.

"Your governments are mine!" Echidna yelled.

Daemons flew over militia bases and while some weapons were able to kill a few Daemons, it couldn't take down the thousands that poured into the militia bases from the shadows and vanishing only to appear in another shadowy area to attack another soldier.

A woman tried to run away and beside her was a prison and prisoners tried to run only to be killed instantly. One prisoner tried to help the woman only for her to be snagged off the ground by a very large flying Daemon and the prisoner who tried to help her was stabbed to death by small imp-like Daemons.

"You did not bow to me or know of me, this is your punishment!" Echidna yelled.

There was a father holding his baby seeing the incoming daemons from across the stormy sea just flying and coming out of the ocean to kill him and her and all the father could do was hold his child tightly until being sliced in half and his child smashed into the sand into pieces by a large Daemon with hanging heads on his collar of different species that he must have killed.

In space over one planet, people on starships seen the black hole and suddenly their ships got attacked by flying Daemons the size of starships and they began to cover the ships only to forcefully rip them apart to kill everyone inside.

"Now you shall feed me for eternity this is your destiny!" Echidna yelled.

Souls were seen flying out of bodies of those that died and in space one pilot seen an entire planet's souls rush out toward the black hole in that system.

Planets were seen burning in some spots and many planets started to go dark. The starscourge suddenly began to darken toward the middle rim of the galaxy.

"Don't struggle, it just makes me happy. I love to hear your cries!" Echidna yelled.

Children around began to scream as their bodies were ripped to shreds by Daemons and one Daemon grabbing one girls head and ripping her head and spine clean off while slurping up her muscle tissue off her bones.

One man saw two daemons raping a woman to death and he looked at his own daughter and pulled his blaster pistol out just before the daemons came to snag her and shot her in the head to kill her rather than her to experience such horror, then he was trampled on by the daemons and ripped to shreds.

Echidna's hands rose up slowly as projections of small tiny portals open up in front of her and souls began to shoot out into her body as she absorbed them gaining tremendous power. Deceased souls screaming in pain from when they were killed, tortured before death, raped before death, anything painful before death and she enjoyed their suffering as she took their souls in and grinned wide, she truly was... a monster.

"From mortal husk, I rise anew! I rise to bleach the sky and still the water! All souls are mine to claim for a new galaxy, my galaxy!" Echidna laughed out to the entire galaxy.

Meanwhile...

C.C. was watching everyone talk and Ringo suddenly getting a holo message from not one but over a hundred different people and tried to answer each one and his face showed fright.

C.C. leaned forward frowning looking at Ringo's expression as well as other soldiers of his on their holo-coms and them rushing to one another.

Suddenly C.C. fell to her knee's feeling the many deaths across the galaxy with her psychic power and she began to yell in pain and sadness.

Dray quickly dashed to her and got onto his knee's holding her in his arms.

"What's wrong!?" Dray asked.

"I can feel their pain, Dray, she's killing them!" C.C. shouted in tears to him.

Ringo ran over to them.

"She's right, we are getting reports of emergency broadcast all over the galaxy." Ringo said.

One soldier flicked on his holo-com and there was one emergency broadcast speaking.

"We got incoming! They are coming through the sewers-" One voice on it said and then cut off.

Then another voice spoke in the holo-com and it was again about incoming strange creatures and the feed cut out again.

Wrex looked at a console that was set up next to some crates beckoning them to look.

They watched the screen as a newsman was running from his office while telling people watching on that planet to leave planet. Suddenly they saw a flying Daemon grab his head and twist it off forcefully before attacking the cameraman and the feed cut out.

Everyone looked to one another and suddenly they felt a shift in the wind.

"Sir, in the far far distance we can see a dark haze toward the west of here. There is a power connecting from there to the black hole that is orbiting this system." A soldier said to Ringo.

"This is my fault I-" C.C. began to say.

"She would have found another way than to control your black hole to get those daemons out." Wrex said to her.

"He's right, don't be hard on yourself okay?" Dray said patting her back letting her cry on his shoulder.

"What do we do?" Mangle asked.

Everyone looked at one another not knowing what to say.

Ringo swallowed and walked over to the planning table and smashed his fist into the nearby metal crate making it dent and him not caring that his knuckles were bleeding.

"Guys?" Umbreon asked holding Sam close looking to the left.

Everyone noticed two Stegosaurs get quite close to their camp and not caring about the entire group of them. Then nearby was a small predator like dinosaur that hid behind a crate with many more dinosaurs starting to come toward their camp and just stay around, including carnivores.

"What's wrong with them?" James asked keeping his gun aimed.

"They are like any other animal. They can sense something wrong." C.C. said to him.

"I and mom can feel their minds and right now they are terrified. They know when something is wrong, all animals do." Severity said.

"The carnivores aren't attacking us." Lopunny said a little nervous about one near her.

"They won't attack, they are too scared to eat as well. They can sense Echidna and knows she is a huge threat to their ecosystem." C.C. said to them.

Mordin looked at everyone talking and noticing their expressions and took a deep breath in and walked toward the Normandy.

Serenity noticed him walking in and looked at the group one more time before following him.

Dray noticed this and so did C.C. and both followed as well.

Fern looked at them go but stayed and held his hands up.

"Everyone, I understand we are all scared but we cannot let this fear get to us! This is a dark side move on Echidna's part! She wants to spread total fear on the entire galaxy, that way she knows she can easily win if no one is brave enough to stand up to her or her Daemon army!" Fern shouted to everyone.

"Fern is right for the first time." Garrus said.

Fern gave Garrus a frown but nodded in agreement after thinking about it.

"I say we go and slap that bitch silly." Zarbon said holding his fist up.

"Easy said than done, I bet we can't get a mile to her without her killing us." Absol said.

"Urashiki, what about your power?" Desolate asked.

"Heh, I can do damage but she is a fuck ton of power with all those souls empowering her dark magic or whatever powers and abilities she got." Urashiki said.

"I could take her on no problem." Mangle said checking her gatling cannon and stupidly aiming it at everyone.

"You are a problem!" Umi-Taka shouted at her trying to push the weapon away.

"Bitch, don't touch this." Mangle growled.

"Fighting isn't going to help okay." Adam said to them.

"He's right, we need to focus on what we could do- if there is anything we could do." Mienshao said.

Ignis looked at Mismagius and gave her a side hug.

"You look worried, I will-" Ignis began to say.

"I don't want you hurt." Mismagius said.

"If we lose, then at least we lose together. I don't want you to suffer without me." Ignis said.

Both of them hugged one another closely.

Tomoko looked to Ringo.

"We should put our minds together and maybe talk about strategies or something." Tomoko said.

"Your right, so does anyone have any suggestions to start with?" Ringo asked.

Severity looked at Ringo then looked around to everyone and then looked around for C.C.

"Wheres mom-" Severity began to say.

"In the Normandy following the crazy scientist." Fern said.

"Why?" Desolate asked.

"I got a stupid idea." Severity said.

"We could use a stupid idea's about now." NahNahNah said to him.

Inside the Normandy, Mordin was reading some data files and quickly skimmed through them until reaching one and read it heavily.

Serenity was standing at the doorway not saying nothing to break his concentration.

"See you." Mordin said.

"I know. I don't want to disturb you before I ask the question." Serenity said.

Dray and C.C. walked in next and waited.

Dray noticed Mordin fiddling with one of the machines conducting an experiment in front of them.

He placed it inside of one of the transfusion machines and it began to finalize whatever it was he just did.

"Can you tell us whats going on." Dray asked.

"Making hydrogen bomb." Mordin said.

Serenity's eyes widened and Dray rubbed his own head nearly passing out.

"You got a bomb?" C.C. asked.

"No." Mordin said.

Then there was a ding from the machine.

"Yes." Mordin then said.

"Oh my god, you mean to tell me you just made a hydrogen bomb." Serenity said.

"Not in bomb capsule yet- careful must put it in this casing carefully." Mordin said using pinchers to hold it and carry the liquid substance to an open shell.

"Oh my god... oh my god." Dray said trying not to look.

"Praying helps." Mordin said.

"I didn't take you as being a scientist for the religious type." Serenity said.

Mordin looked at her and just smiled.

The shell was later sealed up with a module on the side.

"Detonation can be manual or remote. Have remote on me." Mordin said.

"So we launch it at Echidna?" Serenity asked.

"Too easy." Mordin said.

"Mordin is right, that would be too easy. We need to somehow combust the power of that bomb to not spread but to directly hit her." C.C. said.

"Something of that scale should do it." Dray said.

"Indeed, yet need compress to be safe, no mistakes." Mordin said.

Mordin brought out an energy shield unit.

"Made this a year ago, prototype, must be cautious." Mordin said.

"You plan to use that to cover her- she's not what you call ten feet but more like... taller." Serenity said.

"It is shield used for planetary shields, yet only one fraction should suffice." Mordin said.

"So we throw it toward her, and then the bomb and remotely detonate it with the shield? That could work but we need to distract her." Dray said.

"That will be the challenging part." C.C. said to them.

Severity walked in with Neo.

"Hey son, careful there's a bomb." Dray said.

"Oh, that's sure nice to say to me when I walk in." Severity said sighing.

"What's up?" C.C. asked.

"Mom, I gave everyone kind of a stupid idea but they want to ask you if it's doable." Severity said.

C.C. looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked.

A minute later they were all back outside.

"You told them about the Krazoa spirit's secret and only power in spirit form? Temporary resurrection?" C.C. asked Severity in front of everyone.

"I thought maybe it could help us, we need more people mom." Severity said.

"Yet who? Son this is temporary resurrection, it won't last long and if so we do not know how much time we have." C.C. said.

"Mom, it is worth a try yes?" Severity asked.

C.C. looked at everyone and gave a nod.

"I know where we can go to do this. It isn't too far but I wouldn't mind going on a ship to make it faster." C.C. said.

"Right we will take the Normandy. Everyone else who doesn't wanna go, please stay here and watch over the camp and the other ships in the sky and on the ground please." Ringo said.

A few moments later the Normandy landed outside of a Krazoa dome that was in the middle of the forest with vines and trees growing on top of it and around it with dangling vines over the opened doorway.

"There are dinosaurs following us." James said looking back.

"They mean no harm, they just are scared as I said and see all of us as their only source for help." C.C. said.

"I ain't complaining I think it's pretty cool." James said shrugging.

"You want a pet T-rex?" Serenity asked chuckling.

"Hell yeah!" James said.

The group walked through old doors and on the other side was a very large empty room that was inside of the dome.

Inside was a Krazoa spirit that looked different from the others just hovering around until hovering down to C.C.

C.C. just looked at it and it was like both were communicating through psychic power.

The spirit soared up into the top of the dome and began to swirl around.

"What's it doing?" Dray asked.

"Something it and the other spirits know they must do. They protect the Cosmic Divine Crystalline, this is protecting it. Yet with a cost." C.C. said.

"What's that?" Dray asked.

"The entire spirit's life force across this planet." C.C. said.

"Will they pass on?" Zinnia asked.

"Yes, they will." C.C. assured and took a few steps forward and looking into the dome with everyone else joining her.

Suddenly millions of spirits came inside of the dome and swirled together and suddenly burst into sparkles.

"Well... that was... interesting?" Dray asked confused.

C.C. sat down on the floor and waited.

"Uhm... tell me we aren't waiting." Kaiden asked.

"We are, as I said this is going to take a while." C.C. said.

"Where did they go?" Dray asked.

"To do what they must, they are right now in this room but we cannot see them, they are beginning the process of their temporary resurrection ability, by costing all spirits' life. This is a process you must also respect." C.C. said to them.

"I respect it, I just hope it doesn't take a whole day." Dray said.

Everyone began to sit down and wait.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Ringo was talking to a few soldiers until hearing something on his holo-com and answering it.

"This is commander Ringo." Ringo said.

"Sir, ships are coming into orbit over this planet, they are coming this way." One soldier said from the bridge of Ringo's command ship in the sky.

Ringo looked up and noticed through the clouds there were different types of spaceships, ones that were weaponized and ones that weren't.

Starfighters flew down and hovered in open fields around their camp.

"Who are they?" Ringo asked getting his blaster rifle ready.

"Sir they are friendly's they are civilians or militia's from planets that heard what happened in the outer rim. They are here to help." The soldier said on the holo-com.

Ringo hung up and ran over to one of the men climbing out of his starfighter.

"Commander Ringo I am captain Pyli of the Naboo royal guard. We heard what is going on and we are here to offer our services along with others through the galaxy." Pyli said.

"This is going to be a very daring mission, one that not all of us will come out of alive." Ringo said.

"We will give our lives for our family's futures sir." Pyli said saluting him.

Ringo instead held his hand out to shake.

"No formalities." Ringo said.

Both men shook hands and more starships began to come from the clouds.

Some of them were cartel ships and gangster ships and some were just random civilian ships.

"I see we are getting the strange ones to help us but, I think at this point we need anything and strange is one thing." Ringo said.

"Sir, there is a big anomaly at the location where the others went too." One soldier said running up to Ringo.

"I'll check it out, stay here." Ringo said.

Ringo got onto a hoverbike and zoomed off over the tree's heading toward Serenity and the others' location.

Meanwhile...

Echidna kept coursing this power until she sensed something wrong and stopped coursing the power looking off into the distance and vaguely seen small sparkles of sorts which indicated ships in the far horizon.

"Well well, they are plotting to destroy me, how pathetic. Instead of just lay down and accept death they wish to fight it. To fight me, their soon to be god." Echidna growled.

Echidna put her hand up to the black hole and this time began to call out to her Daemon army to return to her at once.

Echidna looked back to the horizon with a smirk.

"Long live me." Echidna said

She slowly grinned and as she did, her black sunken in eyes from within glowed even brighter of dark green turning into a bright green with a haze of mist surrounding them. Her teeth slowly turning sharp and the gums of her teeth bleeding black blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Yet Redeemable

"At least call me a bitch to my face." -Umbreon

Ringo made it to the dome building and walked inside to see everyone waiting.

"We are getting strange- woah." Ringo began to say until looking at the middle of the large room.

Suddenly, there was spirals of light appearing everywhere.

"Just curious, who did they chose to resurrect?" James asked C.C.

"It isn't their choice but was mine when asking." C.C. replied.

Everyone looked at her.

"And who did you ask to be resurrected and how many?" Dray asked.

C.C. just smiled.

Suddenly fading into existence was Qrow and Aruriania and both were in surprise looking at their own bodies as their bodies glowed the colors of a blueish aura like the Krazoa Spirits have.

Right before Dray could say anything, more people were appearing, their friends and allies that died.

Maes appeared along with Taliyo next and both looked at one another feeling themselves to make sure this was real that they were back.

Grell, Dray's old friend that died many years ago appeared and looked around in shock and noticed Dray and quickly ran toward him.

Dray looked at Grell and Grell's lips were right there ready.

"No!" Dray shouted smashing Grell into the floor with his foot before he got any closer.

"Agh! D-Draykey! I-I!" Grell said painfully.

"Just a hug." Dray sighed.

Grell slowly got up and hugged Dray as Dray hugged him back.

Grell noticed Mira and Vowrawn and had Dray turn to look at them and soon everyone that was their friends and allies was alive but glowing of Krazoa colors around their bodies.

"This is so cool." Zinnia said in awe as Kylo smiled.

"Look," Kylo said pointing over to some of the Lost Daughters of Dray that died.

"Yuno!" Zinnia shouted waving to Yuno.

Yuno looked at her in shock and ran to Zinnia hugging her and soon the other girls ran up hugging her and Okami, Umi-taka and NahNahNah.

Umbreon looked around quickly and soon found Espeon amongst everyone that was being temporarily reborn.

"Sis!" Umbreon shouted hugging Espeon tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Espeon said holding her tightly in tears.

Suddenly they saw their other deceased siblings that died on Earth and all of them began to hug one another in tears.

Medusa appeared walking up to Urashiki and Urashiki standing there looking at her.

"I'm sorry that-" Urashiki began to say until he was slapped.

"I deserved that." Urashiki said smirking.

Medusa gave him a tight hug crying onto his chest as he held her close.

"I can sense you helped them." Medusa said holding him.

"How?" He asked.

"Because why would you be here if you didn't?" Medusa said to him.

Both suddenly went back to embracing one another while everyone was talking and hugging.

"Dray?" A female voice said.

Dray looked back and seen his deceased sister, Lily.

Lily was standing with Sabo who died in the past as well and both being the youngest of his brothers and sisters, and twins as well.

"Oh my god." Dray said running up to them hugging them tightly.

"Hahaha, it's good to see you, man!" Sabo said firmly patting Dray's back.

"How are we here?" Lily asked hugging Dray.

Qrow ran up hugging all of them as Turn and Fern hugged and Alice, another one who died in the past approached them and gave both Fern and Turn headlocks with a smile on her face. Alice being Dray's twin.

Aruriania walked over to Dray while no one was hugging him and forced him to turn around and she gave him a very tight hug locking her arms around him.

Dray held her back tightly.

"I missed you." Aruriania said.

"So did I." Dray said.

C.C. watched and smiled not showing any jealousy and approached them.

Aruriania looked at C.C. and immediately knew just by looking at her, that she was Serenity's mother.

Aruriania looked at the two of them and forced herself to give a smile with tears falling.

"Thank you for taking care of Serenity and all of the girls." C.C. said to Aruriania.

"You are welcome." Aruriania said giving C.C. a nod.

Suddenly James' eyes widened.

"Guys!" James said on alert.

Everyone turned their heads and on the other side of the room, were former villains and enemies all looking at them.

Dray looked to C.C.

"You resurrected them!?" Dray asked confused.

C.C. looked at him and sighed with a nod walking to the middle of the large room.

The Illusive Man stood there with his arms crossed looking at C.C. approach him.

Behind him were many former villains and all of which was very confused about why they were there and next to their own enemies which were them.

"I asked the Krazoa to temporarily resurrect everyone that all of you knew. That includes your former enemies as well. Yet I did this for one other reason, their last chance for salvation." C.C. said.

"Salvation?" Arachne said walking up with Shaula and Raven.

"What a joke." Arachne said rolling her eyes.

Anaconda and Python stood nearby and was noticed by Serenity.

"You two died?" Serenity asked walking from the crowd she was in and stood with her mother looking at their former enemies.

The enemies looked at Serenity with hateful looks, yet Serenity stood there not showing any fear toward them.

"Our mother lied to us." Anaconda said.

"Oh so now you learned the truth huh?" Medusa said.

Anaconda looked away showing that she was ashamed and so was Python.

Kai Leng approached and glared at Serenity only for Serenity to take a step right up to him making him stop walking.

"Everyone stop." Serenity said to each group that looked ready to fight one another.

Everyone looked at her and C.C. walked back standing beside Dray.

"You're not going to stand with her?" Dray asked.

"she's a grown woman." C.C. said to him.

Dray took a deep breath and nodded and stayed back.

"Mom said you all can earn salvation. I know just by looking at all of you that you look miserable, more so now that you are back alive temporarily. I know you must have suffered- even though none of you remember what happened as it took that memory of the afterlife from you all, you still look miserable. Is that what you want? Why do what you do, please answer me this." Serenity asked.

Sawarineko looked over to Kai Leng and looked forward to Serenity.

"I was hired to help the Illusive Man so that our people, us Faunus can live a normal life on Earth and to get rid of the Empire and Alliance to do so." Sawarineko said.

"Okay let's start there. Illusive Man." Serenity said looking right at the Illusive Man.

"I did what I did for the sake of humanity, for our-" The Illusive Man began to say.

"For our future, yeah I heard you the first time in the past. Yet look what you did! You made fear to control everyone just to show the might of humanity? You made humanity look like a bully of a race! You wanted to use the crystalline to control the galaxy and everyone who lives in it. So you become a puppet master who has to pull the strings. Yet what happens when you die huh? That's a scary future even for humanity. Stop being xenophobic for past mistakes. Why do you do this... answer me why, why did you really want to do this." Serenity asked.

"To make sure another contact war was avoided! To make sure there was no more casualties!" The Illusive Man shouted at her.

"So this is what this is about, that accidental war. There was nothing you or anyone could do for Earth or for that day, look at everyone now! We are all united and more united than ever before, we were united to stop you! To what you were doing!" Serenity yelled.

The Illusive Man just stood there and then looked to the floor.

Master Cyclonis walked out from the crowd looking at the Illusive Man.

"Listen to her words." Cyclonis said.

The Illusive Man kept looking down and then up to Serenity.

"Illusive Man if you-" Serenity began to say.

"Jack." The Illusive Man said.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked.

"My name." The Illusive Man said.

There was a short pause before Serenity spoke again.

"Jack, if you truly want humanity to strive, we must all unite and work together with other species. All of us are important. Every plant and animal as well." Serenity said.

Kai Leng looked at Jack and approached patting his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she's right sir. Look how much chaos we caused." Kai Leng said.

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Then let us save every single species we can." Jack said.

Everyone began to smile and Serenity walked up giving him a hug and Jack hugging her back.

Soon everyone approached their former villains looking at them and suddenly began to either hug or shake hands and started a conversation.

"Sorry about killing you." Kai Leng said to Aruriania and Law.

"Heh, hold still and I'll kill you for killing me. Then we call it even." Law said laughing.

Raven walked over looking at her family and hugged them as she and Turn began to say their sorries but Dray and the other brothers and sisters pulled them into a hug.

Medusa looked at her sisters and each of them started to talk calmly to one another.

"I guess we sure became our mother for what we attempted to do." Arachne said.

"I'm sorry." Python said looking away.

"So am I." Anaconda said looking down.

Shaula gave them each a side hug and Medusa and Arachne began to hug them.

Cyclonis walked up to Serenity and both hugged one another and began a short convo until Ringo came over looking at Cyclonis.

Ringo and Cyclonis both hugged one another tightly and he cried on her shoulder as she held onto him with a smile.

"Thank you for taking care of our Empire." Cyclonis said to him.

"I wished you were still with us." Ringo said.

"Hey, I am for a little while." Cyclonis said putting her head on his showing that they actually deeply care for one another in a romantic way.

"Thank you for saving my soul Serenity." Cyclonis said to Serenity.

Both of them looked at one another with a smile.

"Your welcome, friend." Serenity said.

Serenity left those two to talk and was met by Ardyn.

"You amaze me, every single second you amaze me." Ardyn said.

"I amaze myself really." Serenity said with a shrug.

Mangle was walking around and bumped right into Vegapunk.

"You-" Mangle growled.

"Wait wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did to you and the other test subjects, I am. It was wrong and I was foolish to go that route with my research, I am so so sorry." Vegapunk began to cry getting on his knees.

Mangle sighed and forced him up to his feet.

"Crying out loud bud, don't become a pussy. I forgive ya. C'mere, bring it in." Mangle said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you!" Vegapunk cried out hugging her.

"W-why are you going into my pocket?" Vegapunk asked.

Mangle quickly slipped her hand out thinking he had money on him.

"Nothing sorry thought you had a cancer bump but its just your pants." Mangle said.

Everyone even from the short stories that were villains are there as well and henchmen from all stories, outside the dome, however, was another story. Millions of soldiers that died that was either good or bad was standing outside all talking to one another, different factions all mingling over what is going on as they were being notified quickly by some of the resurrected people and word soon spread, it was temporary resurrection, and one final choice to make, before death once more, yet a choice to save their salvation by doing the right thing.

"What I say to you all is the truth, if you help us and give up your selfish desires, you will be in paradise. This is the Krazoa's real reason for temporary resurrection. So I beg you all, please look into your hearts and souls. See what you do is either right or wrong and let's all march together to do the right thing and stop that witch." C.C. said to everyone and to those outside through their minds with her psychic power.

"Who is this Echidna Gorgon?" Pippy Piper asked.

"A family member of the Gorgons no doubt." The Doctor said.

"May I?" Ardyn asked C.C.

"Go ahead, I am linking my psychic power to you now so the others can hear outside." C.C. said.

Ardyn stood up on a pedestal looking at everyone in the dome.

"Echidna Gorgon was once another creature, a Daemon creature in fact. She was known as the Queen of the Daemons. They are from the underworld realm and all the Daemons have been waiting for this day to be freed from the seal that was placed on the underworld to reign not just over a planet, but over the entire universe. She and them are a plague. They all have black blood and thus the powers of such." Ardyn told them.

Everyone was listening to him.

Hux stood beside Kylo and Zinnia and gave them both a nod as they nodded back to him.

Serenity stood next to Kylo who also gave Hux a nod and Adam stood beside Serenity as James stood behind them while looking at Ardyn.

"Echidna is going to plague all the universe, through that black hole and its power she can suck things in and push them out anywhere she wants. Her power is extreme and her heart is void. She wants to see all life in misery, by taking our souls and leaving our bodies to become soulless husks for slaves that just move and do what she orders, no soul, not us, just a controlled corpse that the Daemons will take pleasure in using for whatever they want." Ardyn said.

Fern looked at Alice who looked at Dray and Dray looked at both of them before looking back to Ardyn, all of which had a worried look.

Roland Hutetsuu and the Hutetsuu clan were standing behind them as they listened to Ardyn, Roland's fists were getting tighter the more he heard of Echidna and got angrier.

"Some of you did evil acts, yet have any of you ever... boiled a child alive?" Ardyn asked.

Soon not just the good guys but the former villains looked shocked hearing that and no one could breathe, the soldiers outside of all factions looked at one another in shock and holding their breath for that moment from hearing that.

"Oh yes, Echidna's favorite people to kill are babies and little children. She loves to hear their pain and she takes pleasure in it. She skinned a baby, a newborn baby alive once and put its skinned body in a boiling pot of water while it was alive. She has burned children and roasted them to eat. She eats them alive, she has done twisted evil acts to all of them and forces the mothers and fathers to watch! She enjoys taking the children's souls because they are purer and when in such suffering they give her more power through their pain!" Ardyn shouted to them all.

"The Daemons do the same thing, yet they will be animals to the children, and I bet you know what sort of cruel acts I'm referring too. Echidna will take their souls, anyone's souls when they die and put them in her spirit cage. It's a power that no one else has but her and can cage souls to siphon their life force, for eternity- yet she makes it so that the spirits feel agonizing pain. So you think those children's pain is over when they die? Oh no. Them and the adults feel eternal pain while they are stuck in her soul cage. She has taken over trillions. So you want that thing to win!? You want that MONSTER to win!?" Ardyn shouted to all of them.

In the room, everyone, including the former villains, their eyes had hateful expressions from hearing that, and with disgust.

In the room, there was deceased sith and Darth Malgus amongst them and their eyes had anger in them from hearing that.

Jedi that was in the room resurrected heard this and one that was a sith pureblood woman who was a Jedi had a sad look on her face looking over to the resurrected Gnost Dural who stood there with a frown.

Everyone, even peacekeepers had a mean look on their face.

"Then it's time we all play the hero in the books and slay the monster." Serenity said.

Everyone agreed instantly and fists were seen raised.

Outside all of the soldiers begin to shake hands and agree.

"Let's make her feel the pain they felt! A trillion times more!" Garrus shouted.

"I want to carve their names into her fucking brain!" Sawarineko shouted.

Ardyn picked Serenity up to be over his shoulders.

"So let's all stand together, not as enemies, not no more! We are all no longer enemies but a family!" Serenity shouted.

A glow of aura appeared over the deceased and their weapons were brought to them magically.

Everyone began to either load their guns or sharpen their touch with their powers and weapons.

"Let us show her we aren't scared! She is doing this to make us scared! I say we make her scared!" Serenity shouted.

"Here here!" Taliyo yelled.

"I couldn't agree more." Sayid said loading up his blaster rifle with a large clip.

Mangle loaded up explosive ammo to her weapons and gave a few clips to James who did the same.

"We are all family, right now we are what she isn't, we are love!" Serenity yelled.

"I forgive you all for what you have done, now you must forgive yourselves and let go... let go and start a new. Let us destroy her not because we are killers, but because she threatens the lives of many- innocent lives! Innocent children! Let us save the universe!" Serenity yelled.

"Save the serenity, save the dream." Dray said.

Everyone looked at Dray at that moment.

"Yea... that's kinda shocking to say but, save the serenity, save the dream." Serenity said.

Everyone began to cheer.

"If we die, then at least we die fighting for what is right this time." Hux said to Kylo who nodded.

"Speaking of dying, what if we die?" Pendrak asked.

"If those that are temporarily resurrected get killed, then you die for good. Same with those alive of course." C.C. said.

"Admiral Hackett, Ringo, Hux!" Serenity shouted.

All three men look to Serenity.

"I want you three to talk out a plan, you are three know more about military strategies than anyone else here." Serenity told them.

Hackett looked to the two men and they all gave a nod.

"Give us a few minutes and let us see what we can do." Hackett said.

"I want to help, I got some idea's." C.C. said.

A few minutes go by and Serenity is outside taking a sip of water.

"Serenity. Good speech." Mordin said walking up.

Serenity nodded to Mordin and smiled after swallowing the water.

"Proud of you." Mordin said.

Serenity walked up giving him a tight hug and after a moment he hugged her back.

"Thank you for being there for us since we were just babies. You are the crazy grandpa we always wanted." Serenity said smiling with a chuckle.

"Happy to be crazy grandpa, happier though to know you and your family and friends." Mordin said nodding.

Serenity looked nearby at the dinosaurs that were staying nearby and sensing their fear and then looked at Severity.

"Hey bro?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?" Severity replied a bit shocked to be called that so suddenly.

"So you and mom can sense dinosaur's feelings but can you also communicate somewhat to them?" Serenity asked.

"Uh, not in a way you think but what do you have in mind?" Severity asked.

"We need more teeth, and more big bodies." Serenity said nodding over to the nearby carnivores and the herbivores.

Mordin had a surprised face and so did Severity.

Serenity started to smirk.

"I think it's time we have a little fun and give a surprise to that demon." Serenity said.

Gnost Dural and C.C. were looking at Serenity from a distance and the tall Sith Pureblood woman walked up beside Gnost Dural.

"Master." She said.

"Casarai, remember you and I are dead... no need for titles no more." Gnost Dural said.

"Sorry sir but I must protest, it's proper." Casarai said.

"So is that your daughter?" Casarai then asked C.C.

"Yes, she is." C.C. said smiling.

"She has grown, and in many ways than just power is concerned. She is a leader and yet she doesn't realize it." Gnost Dural said.

"I will make sure she is safe." Casarai said.

"So will I." Dray said walking up behind them with Fern beside him.

Fern looked up at Casarai and cocked his eyebrow.

"How tall are you?" He asked.

Casarai looked down at him and smirked and then patted his head making him give an annoyed face.

"Tall enough to give you this here head pat, and a headache if you do what you did back at Meiyerditch." She said to him giving him the knowledge that she knows his past deeds but was giving him somewhat of a bad time.

"Yea yea..." Fern sighed.

"That is never going to escape you." Dray told him.

"Yeah I know, just wished people would let it go." Fern said.

"I am also glad to see you and C.C. are together once again." Gnost Dural said to Dray.

Both Dray and C.C. looked at one another and smiled holding each other while watching Serenity talk to Severity.

"So, I see that your daughter is in love with that red-haired Faunus?" Casarai asked Dray.

Dray tried to hide his tears.

"Yup..." Dray said choking up.

"He's still trying to get used to it." C.C. said.

Gnost Dural and Casarai both sighed looking down.

Even C.C. had to look down.

"You all should know my brother is always going to be weak like this toward his kids." Fern said.

"My baby is growing up!" Dray cried on Fern.

"Get the fuck off me- get off me!" Fern shouted trying to push him away.

"So why did you fall in love with him again?" Casarai asked C.C.

"She lost a bet kinda like I did." Aruriania said grinning.

C.C. gave her an unamused look.

"He's a ladies man." Desolate chipped in.

"Okay let's not go into that about him please." C.C. said trying to change the subject.

"I have kids with him and I'm with his brother." Maychiro said walking up with her tongue sticking out.

"Okay! I'm going to see if everyone's ready! Fern, Dray. Get off one another!" C.C. shouted to them walking off to check if everyone was ready.

Fern and Dray were on the ground taking a breather.

"At least I got you to stop crying." Fern said.

"Shut up." Dray said.

Luki and McGregor looked at one another seeing that and just busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fern asked getting up.

"Your brother is pathetic." Luki said.

"Yeah, I know." Fern said.

Dray didn't know what to say but walk off grumpily.

"Show you all pathetic when I kill the most daemons." Dray mumbled.

Urashiki and Medusa approached them.

"Can I get all of my family's attention please?" Urashiki asked.

C.C. made a sharp psychic ping to each of the Gorgon's to get them immediately in front of Urashiki and Medusa.

Urashiki looked at C.C. a bit astounded but gave a shrug.

Urashiki looked at his and Medusa's eight kids.

Fern cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it?" Fern asked.

"You're a Starwalker." Urashiki said.

"Huh?" Lily asked itching behind her ear.

"My last name is Starwalker. I want to offer this to you guys and to your children Dray." Urashiki said.

Dray and the others looked at their mother who gave a smirk.

"You two then got... married immediately?" Turn asked.

"Yes, we did." Medusa said.

"Are you sure you guys want that last name from a Daemon like that?" Urashiki asked crossing his arms.

They all looked at each other and Dray looked at his kids who looked shocked.

"That would mean our last names will change forever." Serenity said.

"You are the oldest Qrow." Turn said looking to Qrow.

The others looked at Qrow for approval.

Raven gave a nod and a smile to Qrow.

Qrow looked at them then to his nieces and then back to Urashiki.

"I guess we are the Starwalker family now." Qrow said.

The Gorgon Family now becomes the Starwalker Family.

A few more minutes go by and walking out of the Krazoa building was Hux, Ringo, and Hackett.

"We are ready to discuss a plan." Hackett said to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Soul War

"Just let me play video games all day." -Tomoko

There was a very large pasture that reached miles across of just plain short grass. The storm was coming from the distance and the moons were on opposite sides. The blue moon was to the east while the red moon was to the west. To the west also was the black hole seen vaguely through the stormclouds but started to disappear as the storm raged further.

Echidna Gorgon was walking through the plains toward the East and suddenly noticed, Serenity who was standing there looking up at her.

Echidna being at one hundred meters tall and Serenity just five foot six inches tall. Both standing about 0.4 miles away from one another and having to scream for the other to hear, especially for Echidna to hear Serenity.

Raindrops were starting to appear and thunder was heard in the distance.

"So you are Serenity Gorgon!" Echidna shouted.

Serenity didn't say anything and Echidna tilted her head.

"I take that as-" Echidna began to say.

Serenity looked around then back to her.

"I'm Serenity Starwalker!" Serenity shouted.

Echidna's eyes were slowly narrow with a hiss from her lips.

"You are Serenity Gorgon!" Echidna yelled out, her voice booming across the land.

Serenity was unphased and just shrugged.

"Well grandpa married grandma so, our last names switched!" Serenity shouted.

"I own you all!" Echidna growled in anger.

"I don't have a collar so you don't own me bitch!" Serenity shouted.

Echidna's eyebrow twitched annoyed.

"Now that you are out of the crystalline now I can make my wish come true!" Echidna yelled with a grin on her face.

Echidna took the crystal from the pocket of her outfit and clutched it tightly trying to focus her power to unlock it.

Serenity knew she didn't have much time.

"You know, the only thing that would lay with you in bed is something so fucking desperate and not even a humanoid!" Serenity shouted.

Echidna looked at Serenity unamused.

"Sex has no appeal to me." Echidna said.

"Yet you made Grandma and the others." Serenity said.

"Through magic." Echidna said and went back to concentrate.

"Oh! Couldn't get any back then either huh? Wow, you must have been a cock killer!" Serenity yelled shaking her head.

Echidna suddenly showed signs of annoyance and couldn't fully concentrate.

Before Serenity said anymore, Echidna yelled and sent a blast of green energy right at Serenity blasting her off a few yards away.

Serenity laid there for only a moment before springing to her feet looking unscratched and just patted her shoulder to get the dirt off.

Echidna looked at her amazed and getting even more annoyed when she patted her shoulder off.

"So you wish to test my patience, you wish to kill me alone!? Hah!" Echidna yelled laughing.

Serenity suddenly felt cold and the storm clouds began to shift.

Flying daemons, small ones to large ones the size of battleships flew down from the sky behind Echidna and a long dark portal opened behind Echidna and it stretched going north to south, endless with Daemons walking or rushing out of the portal.

Echidna summoned all of the Daemons that were terrorizing the Galaxy all to the planet they were on to destroy Serenity.

"With you out of the way, nothing will stop me." Echidna said grinning.

The Daemons all have their eyes on Serenity, even from miles and miles away do sensing her.

Echidna rose her hands up to the air and burst out laughing as all the other Daemons began to cackle in laughter.

"Just you! A little child!" Echidna yelled pointing at Serenity laughing.

Serenity just stood there and suddenly curved a grin on the side of her face.

"Overconfidence is your weakness." Serenity said.

"Excuse me? I know I'm quite confident." Echidna said.

"I can sense your soul, it's nothing but a void. You are a plague. You are overconfident knowing that you are powerful. Yet, no one is truly powerful. Everyone has a weakness. Even you." Serenity said.

"I have many souls within me." Echidna said.

"Yet not your own." Serenity said.

Echidna suddenly roared out in anger at her.

"You are annoying me!" Echidna yelled.

Her voice quaked the ground slightly and Serenity just stood there unphased.

Echidna put her hands together and suddenly her body started to change.

Echidna's large tail suddenly morphed into a scorpion tail, and her back spewed out spider legs that lifted her off the ground making her seem even taller, her tongue came out like a snake and her sunken in dark eyes glowed bright green dots inside that looked eerie to see. A green mist appeared around her dotted eyes and her teeth forming to be very sharp with snake-like fangs with dripping black blood poison coming from them down her chin. Her face showed black tattoo markings to resemble that of Dathomirian witches as she learned of their magic and dark magic. Her dreadlocks moved and on the tips seemed to have heads of their own but faded away and came back at random.

Serenity felt Echidna's power, and it was beyond extreme. She knew this was make or break time.

"My true name isn't Echidna either, it's Serpens Dea Dcemone." Echidna said in a deep cackly daemon like voice and would continue to talk in such a voice.

The Daemon army kept pouring from the sky and from the portals and the Daemons in her view was looking at her, the ones miles away probably were too just by their keen sight.

There were over ten trillion Daemons that were there and the portals closed up which told Serenity, they were all there.

Serenity took a deep breath and took one step forward placing her hands together and summoning two weapons in each hand, both were lightsaber hilts. The same design as well but with no V-shape vents. Yet the bottoms had different colored crystals, her right one had a blue crystal and the left had a red crystal.

Serenity ignited both lightsabers and both came out firey plasma blades, blue and red sparking with what looked like flames and small static sparks coming from them.

Serenity's eyes were shut and right as she opened them she revealed the ultimate eye power, a combination of Sage, Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ghoul, and Byakugan all mixed together in it's newly shaped tomoe in her iris', yet her iris' remained crimson color. Her eyes in the pupils, however, were glowing white.

Around Serenity was a golden aura and vaguely seen was a giant dragon head that was encasing Serenity's body and then it faded into her aura and her aura kept slightly glowing that golden color.

Serenity's Bikaku Kagune was unleashed, her tail whipped slightly in the air being at the length of almost eight feet long and quite thick of blood and muscle of the Kagune should have.

Serenity looked at Echidna and slowly began to smirk.

Echidna's eyes widened sensing Serenity's power, and it rivaled Echidna's and was a little bit stronger, this made her worried yet realized she was all alone.

"No, no no no!" Echidna yelled.

Serenity's blue and red lightsaber represented one thing. She was the balance of the light and the dark and had full control of both alignments to her will.

Serenity's psychic power being strong enough held onto these abilities tightly and with the sage mode, she was gathering chakra automatically from around her.

She was ready.

"Damn you!" Echidna roared out in anger.

Right before Echidna gave the order for all of her Daemons to kill Serenity, she suddenly sensed something else.

Appearing beside Serenity was Adam who stood by her side with his weapon ready, and then coming out of the blue on the other side was Dray and C.C. with their weapons ready, Dray with his double-bladed lightsaber and C.C. with her staff.

Then, there were more people appearing and all was marching forward to stand either beside Serenity or behind her.

Echidna looked at the more people that were appearing around her and just frowned and made a tsk sound as if unamused.

Serenity stood there along with Adam, Drayconivous, C.C., James, Severity, Neopolitan, Tomoko, Mangle, Umbreon and Espeon.

Qrow, Maychiro, Fern, and Desolate appear behind them and Fern giving Echidna a wink and a grin.

Echidna noticed how some were resurrected, yet it just kept surprising her by how many more were coming, and most of them she didn't even know.

Le'roach, Pippy Piper, and Caesar Clown appear with Cyclonis and Ringo walking up in front of them and standing with the group.

Wrex, Garrus, Mordin, Kaiden, and Hux appear with Kylo and Zinnia in front of them.

Umi-Taka appeared next with Matagi beside her, followed by Matagi's adopted father and mother and with Yuno, Kurumi, Escorpia, Okami, NahNahNah and Monoxide.

The Akatsuki members came out next from nowhere and so did the Boshoku clan right behind them. Pain looked to Yoshimitsu and both men gave one another nods. Organization XIII members appeared in different spots around.

Sazuki Momochi appeared with the Momochi Clan, either alive or dead as well as the Hutetsuu Clan with them and Roland Hutetsuu standing there with his arms crossed giving an unamused look at Echidna.

Luki of the Crimson Kingdom and McGregor of the Azure Kingdom appear alongside the Hutetsuu and Momochi with their royal soldiers and both leaders grin at Echidna with McGregor kissing his biceps to just piss her off.

Master Gnost Dural and Master Casarai appear with the deceased Jedi, beside them were Jolee who activated his lightsaber and gave a nod to both Gnost Dural and Casarai. Beside them was the sith, Darth Malgus and Darth Marr both with deceased sith behind them. Vowrawn put his arms around both men and laughed at Echidna while the two men didn't seem amused but suddenly they joined alongside the Jedi mixed with them.

Aruriania, Zarbon, Law, Pendrak, Scarlet, Elsa, Grell Sutcliff, and Madara appear with Madara looking like his youthful self. Zarbon walked behind Mangle and Aruriania and Law walk to stand behind Dray.

Medusa, Arachne, Shaula, Anaconda, and Python appear next with mean looks at Echidna. Urashiki hovers in the air and stands beside Medusa. Appearing in front of them was Turn, Raven, Lily, Sabo, and Alice with their different weapons ready.

Ken'shiro, Taliyo, Sayid, Shunsui, Jacob and the Mandalorian chief from Dxun appear next alongside Captain Gran of the Telos Security division. The Doctor, Top Hat Man, Sam, Mira, Leslie, and Milque appear beside Kenshiro and his group.

Ayame and Jessica along with other mothers of daughters of Drayconivous appear, and even many of the deceased daughters of Drayconivous appear, including Spooky, the firstborn daughter. Behind them was the Dread Masters and Vegapunk.

Serenity's pets appeared, her Rancor, Acklay, K'lor'slug, and three blue eyes white dragons.

Hans Humpty jumped out of nowhere beside James and Mangle. Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto appear next with Prompto glaring at Hans and quickly putting his arm around Mangle and both of them give one another looks as Mangle just sighed.

Anderson and Hackett appeared inside of an alliance command deck with some crew that was alive or dead. Haurchefant, Colress, Maes, and Ryuken was ground side walking together up to the others.

Jairiubix, Sawarineko, Captain Hann, Kai Leng, and the Illusive Man appear with unamused looks at Echidna.

Absol, Mienshao, Mawile, Froslass, Weavile, Demencia, Maya, Lopunny, Vulpix, Mismagius, Emilou, Cyan, and Tsubaki appear behind Drayconivous and the others in a line stance.

Lastly, Ardyn appeared standing behind Serenity looking at Echidna with a smirk on his face tipping his hat, a middle finger to her so to speak.

Echidna looked at everyone in confusion, anger and shocked all in her expression.

Everyone was together and Serenity walked backward to stand with everyone in line.

"I won't run ahead of anyone to lead them that way. I will lead them by standing beside them." Serenity said.

"Everyone here is family, we are all together to save our future, and for that, I thank all of you for making the right choice." Serenity said to those around.

"A little death never killed anybody." Serenity said.

Serenity then pointed her finger while holding her lightsaber up toward Echidna.

Now coming out of a secret stealth field was all of the armies that was either alive or is alive, over trillions of different factions of soldiers, including alive civilians that came to join along with another militia's in the galaxy, almost everyone from everywhere was there and it looked like a wave of many colors, with different flags raised to show who they represented.

It went from the Alliance to Cerberus soldiers marching together along with Telos Security, Hutetsuu Clan, Momochi Clan, Crimson Kingdom, Azure Kingdom, Hutt Cartel, Random Cartels, Space Pirates, Random Civilians, Wookie Army, The Former Republic and Imperial armies, Cyclonian armies, Naboo Starfighter Pilots, Former Faladorian Knights, Dread Army, Mandalorian Clans, and finally the NOD army.

All armies were mixed across the land going from south to north all staring at the Daemon horde, with different starfighters and battleships from the sky ready. Those that died glowed including the starfighters and battleships that operated them from the inside.

Appearing from stealth was suddenly almost all dinosaur species, both carnivores, and herbivores but minus the oceanic ones.

"Why are they helping us again?" James asked softly to Severity.

"Instinct, this is their home too and they know these things don't belong here... or anywhere." Severity whispered back.

Hackett was in the main command cruiser looking at Echidna from the window.

Hux and Ringo stood behind Serenity.

"Everyone, you know what to do." Hackett said on the intercom to everyone's earpieces to hear him.

Echidna looked at all of this in shock, her face was confused and mad along with a bit of anxiety, she knew now she only had a fifty percent chance of succeeding with her ultimate plan.

Serenity's finger was still pointed at Echidna with a smirk on her face.

"I am strong and I'll live on!" Serenity yelled.

"I am strong and I'll live on!" Everyone shouted together.

Everyone immediately ran forward headed toward the daemon army and toward Echidna.

Starfighters began to head forward with many battleships and frigates headed forward.

Echidna pointed her hand out and all of the Daemons charge toward the incoming armies. Her face was still shocked but slowly became angry.

In space you could see two different split waves miles and miles across from south to north was headed right at one another, over trillions versus trillions. It was almost pinched together.

C.C. was hovering in mid-air and leaned down kissing Dray on the cheek before drawing her focus at the enemy.

Adam was running alongside Serenity as Dray was on the other side.

"Come on Starwalkers!" Adam shouted to all of Serenity's family.

Froslass was ontop of Zarbon's shoulder and with Casarai behind them helping Froslass hold up a flag with the Jedi symbol on it.

Severity rose up a torn up old flag, which was the Krazoa symbol, to show that they were fighting for them as well.

James was using his jetpack while mangle was magnetically attached to his shoulders with her quad gatling cannons hooked onto her arms and her thumbs ready on the triggers with safety goggles on and a loud laugh escaping her mouth as she was thrilled with this.

"Ahahaha you guys are fucked now!" Mangle laughed out at the Daemons.

In slow motion, you see everyone with Serenity turn into children and then to young teenagers, to teenagers to what age they were now and then the slow-motion ends with everyone running in normal time right at the enemy. This showing, how far they've all come, not just the girls but everyone. From pathetic and weak to determined and strong.

This begins... the soul war.

Right as Serenity and all of her allies just about read the enemies that were rushing at them, they all stopped and coming out of stealth in a surprise attack was Triceratop species of different kinds ramming their horns right into the front enemies like battering rams, piercing the enemies bodies with their horns and trampling them.

Any other Daemon that survived or evaded the incoming stampede tried to attack their forces yet only to again be haltered but this time by Jedi using force pull and sith using their force lightning right as they were pulled close enough to electrify them.

Now Daemons was rushing everyone and soon close combat began.

The giant Daemon with a large sword and dangling skulls and fleshed heads like a necklace swung his blade up to slice down a group of the allies until its head was bitten down on by a T-rex and dragged the Daemon across the dirt while chewing its head off.

Another large Daemon nearby was trying to overpower Zarbon with its strength until two raptors jumped onto its back and Zarbon ganging the upper hand to smash the Daemon into the ground letting the raptors devour it.

Starfighters cover the sky blasting flying Daemons left to right and two bombers fly low creating a bombing run nearby making carnage to the Daemons in that spot.

Two Daemons were caught in a whirlpool created by Kisame and Cyclonis held her hand out firing a bolt of lightning into the whirlpool instantly killing them inside.

Suddenly hundreds of spiders crawl up imp sized Daemons and all were webbed. Arachne who was nearby grinned and pointed at them and a group of soldiers rapidly fired at those daemons instantly killing them.

Nearby, Qrow and Raven were using their powers together creating a whirl storm of dark forms of crows that whirled around enemies and then Sabo using his flame power to scorch those enemies while Lily kept them covered using a water type attack that was strong enough to break flesh off of Daemons. Alice and Dray were both using their sword and Dray with his lightsaber to cut down enemies left to right. Turn kept shooting out some red beams from his palms while Fern shot lightning and used his lightsaber in his right hand to cut down Daemons charging at him.

Dray front flipped up over some bodies of Daemons and stood beside C.C. who was using her staff to beat down Daemons without having to use her powers yet or the powers of her staff yet.

One large Daemon in the sky was coming down to attack them until it was obliterated with cannon fire from the battleships which caught the attention of all large and small flying daemons and they headed toward them.

Echidna was nearby trying to catch and destroy the incoming starfighters that went to attack her as she was tall enough for them to get a lock on.

Two missiles hit Echidna but then it was revealed her flesh was regenerating rapidly. The souls she had in her was keeping her powers replenished and the pilots knew they'd have a hard time.

"I should be up there with them." Serenity shouted as she was slicing down Daemons next to Dray.

"Stay ground side, the pilots can handle it, they know what they are doing!" Dray shouted to her.

Echidna noticed her Daemon army slowly losing.

"How are they this strong, this is impossible." Echidna said to herself in anger.

Roland was nearby using his ice power to create ice sickles around his body and then they aimed in different directions only to shoot out and pierce through Daemons heads that were around him.

Roland noticed one Momochi clan member got killed by a Daemon and growled. He once hated the Momochi, but now respected them.

Roland stomped toward that Daemon and right as it turned to roar at Roland he grabbed its face and crushed its skull in throwing its body into the air where it hit a flying Daemon knocking it out of the air and right into a Momochi member who with his wolf immediately killed it while it was on the ground with his kunai knife and the wolf with its teeth baring into its neck.

James soared in the sky with his jetpack sending down small detonating balls that exploded upon impact around the Daemons feet or body contact.

Mangle magnetically on his upper shoulders with her legs around his chest to avoid the jetpack flames on his back, was firing rapidly with her quad gatling cannons with explosive rounds in each bullet, and using her own mechanical power to summon bullets to each bullet she lost to gain a new one, all in rapid motion. She aimed at both ground and air forces while still laughing maniacally.

Tomoko fought alongside Aruriania and Tomoko held her hand up creating a dark sphere and then shot it into the air where it sucked in a few Daemons and then exploded when they all reached inside the dark sphere.

Aruriania behind her was using her large ax to swing left to right at enemies and then summoning her own Momochi wolf and it bared its teeth at a large Daemon jumping onto it with flames coming out of its mouth and sending a blaze of fire into the Daemons head killing it.

Other Momochi wolves join in by being summoned by their practitioners of the Momochi clan and all went around helping out.

Yuno and Weavile were taking down enemies left and right but Weavile was punched hard by one Daemon and right before it went to kill her it was shot through its head by Pendrak who was off in a distance with his sniper rifle and picked off one Daemon at a time.

Dray and C.C. were back to fighting together.

"You look like you are having fun!" Dray commented.

"Stuck on this planet without sex does that to you!" C.C. shouted with a grin.

"Remind me if we survive- I mean when we DO survive to take you to some laser tag!" Dray said.

"You just want to see me kick ass!" C.C. said and looked at him while aiming her staff the other way and used its firing mechanism to shoot out five energy beams directly into five daemons heads without even looking.

"Yes, I do!" Dray said after she did that with a grin on his face.

Both of them gave one another grins and then noticed a horde of Daemons rush at them.

"Lift them up." C.C. said.

Dray used his force power to lift all of them up while C.C. used her power to stun them at the same time. Then C.C. summoned small black holes under them and Dray lowered his hand down to send them right in where she then closed the black holes.

"And bring them down." Dray said.

Both of them then quickly went to different directions to help out where they could.

Across the land, it was raining with thunder and lightning appearing through the clouds, and smoke and flames were scattered throughout the land by the war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: For Hearth and Home

"Terrible." -Mangle

Echidna held her left hand out creating a force crush ability toward the nearby mountains breaking them apart making clusters of large rocks float in mid-air.

"Die!" Echidna yelled and immediately swung her fist forward making the rocks fly like missiles out toward everyone, not caring if it hit her Daemons.

Suddenly starships began to open fire blasting every single rock into dust making her have a fearful shocked expression.

She was struck by starfighters missiles and laser fire making her created a shield-like power in front of her and launching the green glassed shield right into a few starfighters making them explode.

"Serenity, let the soldiers handle the Daemon horde, we need to focus on Echidna!" Hackett said on the earpiece.

"Right, send word to the others. I'll head over and-" Serenity began to say.

"No, we will try to handle her first." Medusa said putting a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

Arachne, Shaula, Anaconda, and Python appeared along with her.

"It's time we make our 'mother' pay..." Shaula growled.

"I don't even want to call her mother, more like monster." Python hissed.

"Go for it." Serenity said to them.

They ran toward Echidna and following them was Dray, Fern, Turn, Qrow, Raven, Alice, Lily and Sabo.

The Starwalker family go together to try to take down Echidna.

Echidna looked down noticing them coming with a chuckle.

"Really?" Echidna laughed.

Echidna created dark green flames in her palms.

"Let this be the end of the Starwalker Family! You all have-" Echidna mocked until interrupted.

"Who said it was just us bitch!" Turn yelled.

Suddenly Echidna was hit in the face by two large shadow balls and noticed Mismagius nearby alongside Absol as both kept using shadow ball ability on her.

"All of us want a piece of you!" Zarbon yelled shooting out a rocket from an RPG, however, the rocket exploded before it hit her and sent out smaller cluster rockets that spread to the sides and then right into her face.

Echidna's regeneration power was quickly working to heal herself afterward.

"You idiots think-" Echidna began to say.

Lopunny appeared in front of Echidna after jumping very high into the sky getting face to face with her.

Echidna began to raise her hand to grab her only to be uppercut by Gohah and Nen of the Boshoku clan, but Gohah's large fist really did some damage making her head fling back.

Right as her head went back down to look, Lopunny sent out furious punches into Echidna's face which exploded upon impact and with spinning a powerful kick that also sent an explosion right into her face blasting her backward stumbling.

"Agh!" Echidna yelled being caught off guard.

Pain, Madara, and Urashiki held their hands out toward Echidna and all three saying: "Shinra Tensei" With their rinnegan activated.

Echidna was blasted right into the sky with her body looking quite ripped apart yet quickly regenerating, yet she felt the pain regardless.

Some Jedi and Sith having opportunity while fighting the Daemons held their hands up and all together used force pull and yanked her down from the sky right into the ground face first with Madara helping them with a pull-back ability.

Echidna broke the ground rippling it as she was crushed back down.

Right as Echidna was getting up, C.C., Cyclonis, Desolate, Aruriania, Emilou, Cyan, Absol, Tomoko, Elsa, and Maychiro blasted out an energy power either from their mouth or palms of their hands hitting Echidna all over her body making her roll a mile away against the hard ground.

Echidna quickly grabbed the ground and skidded back getting up to her feet growling in anger.

Maya nearby was using her tech control power and looked at two starships that were actually empty and controlled both to head right at Echidna.

At the same time, Piper played her flute making a control power right on Echidna's body, however, it was working weakly due to her power and might fighting back.

The Illusive Man walked beside Piper and stared at Echidna using his own control power to help her hold onto Echidna.

Echidna's left side was held but the rest of her was not and she was forcing herself out of their control grip.

"Let go of me!" Echidna yelled holding her right hand out toward them charging a green lightning spark in her palm.

Suddenly she saw a starship coming toward her and with her right fist, she smashed it away with a small burst of wind power coming from her forearm to spread the debris away.

Yet right as it was smashed away, another one came right behind it and in surprise, she didn't have time to knock it away and it crashed right into her body engulfing in flames upon impact.

Maya just grinned seeing her attack work and quickly controlled other starships to fire upon other Daemons in the sky, especially the battleship sized ones.

Echidna's body while burning was regenerating and she screamed out in pain shrugging it off and sending a stomp into the ground to knock Piper and the Illusive Man off their feet, making others fall as well.

Up in the command deck of the Alliance command cruiser, Hackett was looking out the window at the battle taking place.

"Excuse me sir?" A technician asked.

"What is it?" Hackett asked looking at him.

"Why didn't we just hyperspeed those two ships into her?" The technician asked.

"Hyperspeed doesn't work like that. Hyperspeed or well Hyperspace is an alternate dimension of space-time that could only be entered at faster-than-light speeds using a hyperdrive. You don't just become a bullet." Hackett said.

"Oh, uhm sorry sir. I just saw a movie that had that." The technician said.

"Then that was a stupid movie." Hackett said.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Vulpix and Froslass ran up toward Echidna and opened their mouths and palms extended toward Echidna prepared.

"Ready!" Vulpix yelled.

Axel and Vexen were right behind them and sent their power aura right into their bodies. Axel to Vulpix and Vexen to Froslass.

Both being wielders of fire and ice were helping boost Vulpix and Froslass' power tenfold.

Both created for the first time, Solar and Ice beams, Vulpix' beam was hotter than the sun, something she finally wanted to achieve and Froslass' beam was colder than Hoth.

Both beams smash right into Echidna's chest making her yell out in pain before it exploded making her fly back in the air and land on her back but rolled backward and onto her feet quickly gripping her chest glaring at the two and then glared at all of them.

Echidna then felt a sharp pain in her ankle as Fern was slicing his lightsaber along it.

Echidna tried to smash her foot into him but her leg was caught in a web and Arachne sent out two poison darts into her leg.

Shaula at the same time shot out stinger like shards from red portals behind Echidna and right into her back.

Echidna spun and knocked Shaula far off and then kicked away Fern into a crowd of Daemons to where he had to fight them off.

Arachne looked to Dray who nodded and Arachne sent a power right under Dray's feet to launch him high up and for him to spin his double-bladed lightsaber rapidly into Echidna's stomach.

Echidna growled suddenly was able to grab him and throw him hard into the ground.

"Agh!" Drayconivous shouted painfully when landed into the ground.

"You will always be a Gorgon!" Echidna growled.

"Starwalker, I am a Starwalker." Dray said trying to get up.

"You'll d-" She began to say until being blasted in the face by energy beams from C.C.'s staff.

"Leave my man alone you bitch!" C.C. shouted standing in front of Dray while Maychiro sent some healing power into him while he struggled to get to his feet.

Echidna walked toward them while the beams hit her face until feeling her right pinky cut off by Qrow's scythe as he was running up her arm next.

Echidna's pinky regrowing by her regeneration powers didn't seem to mind and went to electrocute Qrow with her lightning coming from her body.

"Ah!" Qrow yelled in pain and fell off onto the ground.

"Qrow!" Maychiro shouted.

Echidna almost stomped on him until Anaconda used her Kagune tail to grab his legs and throw him off away.

"Thank you!" Maychiro yelled waving.

Fern quickly looked over to Mordin who was shooting at a few Daemons that was headed toward them.

"How long till that bomb works." Fern asked.

"Must get her down at right moment, only way for it to truly work. Moving too fast, must weaken her further for her regeneration to get slower to heal the rest of body." Mordin said.

"Ugh nothings ever easy." Fern said.

Fern then looked at Echidna creating a lightning storm over her head while shifting the stormclouds to her and then launching down green lightning from the sky.

"Not that power again..." Fern growled.

"I got this!" Okami yelled.

Suddenly her lightning was re-directed away by Okami's element control and helping her was Jacob and Garrus who kept shooting down Daemons while Okami concentrated.

Echidna looked at Okami nearby and then held her hand out toward her shifting all of the lightning currents toward Okami.

"Okami get down!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob quickly tried to get Okami down but both of them got shot directly by the lightning currents from Echidna and both of them burst into flames and ashes instantly.

Dray's eyes widened in shock as Zinnia screamed out in anger.

Zinnia created a dark dragon-like mist to wrap around Echidna and begin to drain her regeneration ability instead of her health.

Echidna let out a burst of her dark magic to vaporize the mist dragon and launching a powerful force repulse to knock everyone away.

"This has gone long far enough!" Echidna yelled at all of them.

Suddenly the battleships began to fire on Echidna making her lose focus and having to deal with them instead.

"We need to do something!" Garrus shouted to all of them and kept shooting down incoming Daemons.

Two soldiers near them got instantly crushed by Echidna's foot and the rest of them had to move quickly.

Anaconda and Python rushed at Echidna's leg to dig in their daggers.

"Wait!" Medusa yelled at them.

"Go hurry!" Anaconda yelled as she and Python leaped over Echidna's body toward her head.

Everyone else quickly got away from her proximity to regroup.

Echidna looked at Anaconda coming at her and instantly used her long tail to swing and crush Anaconda's body into the ground killing her and then grabbing Python and crushing her in her palm and throwing her body to the side.

"Fucking pathetic." Echidna growled.

"Damn bitch!" Shaula yelled shooting out scorpion stingers from small red portals at Echidna's neck.

"Agh, annoying and pathetic as well!" Echidna yelled firing lightning into Shaula's body which then chained into three soldiers near her and right toward Dray.

Arachne looked at the current and quickly pushed Dray away only to be vaporized.

"Fuck!" Dray yelled looking up to Echidna who was about to attack him until bombers came and hit proton torpedo's into her shoulder.

Echidna quickly went back to using her lightning toward the battleships and incoming starfighters.

"Our bombing run is doing nothing if she keeps regenerating! We need to somehow weaken that power enough to do some damage before she regenerates!" Captain Pyri said while flying his Naboo starfighter.

"I understand, we are trying to get to it! We got a hydrogen bomb!" Ringo shouted to the earpiece.

"Wait- what?" Pyri asked.

Ringo quickly cut the feed on the earpiece and ran over to Cyclonis.

"I heard." Cyclonis said before he told her.

Her fired a lightning current from her fingers into large Daemons coming at some Crimson Kingdom soldiers nearby.

"We need Mordin to get it percise-" Ringo began to say until a starfighter fell nearby them from the sky.

They looked up seeing Echidna use force grip on some starfighters including Pyri's.

"Hold on Pyri!" Mangle yelled in her earpiece.

"Too late run!" Pyri shouted.

She swung her fist down sending those starfighters down toward the ground like meteors, crashing everywhere.

One crashed right into Yuno and instantly blowing her up.

"We need to move- oh no." Hux said looking at Echidna looking at the battleships near her.

Hackett noticed her look at them and frowned.

"I won't let her have the pleasure, all technicians leave the ship now, I repeat leave the ship. Maya, use control on my ship now." Hackett said.

Maya was controlling all battleships that were empty and looked at Hacketts ship.

"Sir?" Maya asked.

"Do it." Hackett ordered.

Maya's power then connected to control Hackett's ship.

Hackett looked at the men and women not leaving the bridge or the ship.

"Sir, we decided we are staying with you." One technician said.

Hackett looked at his crew and gave a smile.

"I'll see you all later I hope." Hackett told them.

"Maya, fire our engine boosts and head us right at Echidna, she's ready to use a force grip on our ships to use next." Hackett said.

Echidna held her hand toward the few battleships near her and grinned.

"Fire!" Hackett shouted.

Echidna suddenly looked at the ships aimed at her and her eyes widened.

"It's a trap..." Echidna said to herself.

All the battleships near her fly fast right at her and all of which make contact exploding against her body, smoke, and flames covering her.

Everyone quickly knelt down to avoid debris and the wind current that blew rapidly.

There was nothing but a large dust cloud everywhere but it was slowly disappearing from the rainfall.

The Daemons, however, kept on fighting and Dray knew it wasn't over.

"Hurry Mordin, now is your chance while she's somewhat regenerating!" Dray yelled.

Mordin quickly placed the device down and the powerful shield generator along with it.

Mordin went into his pocket to grab the remote but Serenity noticed him frown when patting his side and then quickly changed his facial expression.

Before Serenity could ask what was wrong there was a blast of energy that hit her straight in the chest knocking her back.

Suddenly more energy blasts hit a few others and slowly standing up was Echidna.

Echidna's body was badly damaged with some bone showing in some places.

"When I'm done with all of you, your souls and those I have taken will experience not just eternal pain, but the worst pain you can ever think of for eternity." Echidna hissed to all of them.

Mordin quickly hid behind some debris while preparing the shield and looked at Dray with a nod that it was going to activate.

Mordin threw Dray the shield remote to which he caught and ran off.

"We need cover, shoot at her soldiers!" Dray yelled.

Some soldiers and clansmen around began to shoot and use powers on Echidna where she was at and she growled in anger trying to move.

Starfighters flew overhead shooting laser fire at her bones to really cripple her down.

"Keep it up! The bomb is about ready!" Dray yelled on the earpiece.

"Guy's we need to move quickly let's go." Dray said running.

Desolate looked back.

"I think that's everyone away from her proximity!" Desolate said.

"Okay, closing shield now. Then I'll push the next button and end this witch once and for all." Dray said.

Serenity looked at the remote for a moment and looked around for Mordin.

Echidna was slowly getting back up.

"You fools-" Echidna began to say.

Suddenly the shield warped into the sky over her head by just a few feet and perfectly encasing her in an oval.

Echidna began to bang her fists weakly at the shield as she was still regenerating, yet her regeneration was almost complete.

"You think this will stop me!" Echidna laughed and kept banging and using her energy blast right into the shield to begin weakening it.

Serenity suddenly ran toward the shield making Dray question what she was doing.

"Serenity what the fuck are you doing!" James yelled.

"I didn't push the button." Dray said.

"Huh?" C.C. asked.

"I didn't push the button." Dray repeated and was confused.

"It's because it's broken." Gnost Dural said and pointed to inside the shield.

Mordin was inside and held the bomb with his finger on the button.

Serenity banged on the shield and behind her, James was ready to grab her and get her away.

"Don't do this!" Serenity screamed in tears.

"You must take care of family. Our Family. Not Gorgon, Starwalker Family." Mordin said and calling it our family.

Serenity burst into tears trying to open the shield with her powers and failing.

"You are a Starwalker! You are like an Uncle!" Serenity cried out.

"I am proud of you." Mordin said finally referring to himself in the first person with a smile.

James quickly grabbed Serenity and used his jetpack to soar back. Mangle was gripping Serenity while still magnetically attached to James' back to keep Serenity from shaking out of his grip.

"No! No!" Serenity yelled.

Mordin smiled at Serenity and turned his focus to Echidna.

Echidna wasn't paying attention until after that moment and her head turned seeing Mordin and at first, was confused but then noticed the device and her eyes began to widen.

Mordin didn't say anything but give a smile, and pressed the button.

Mordin and Echidna were engulfed in a bright light that was brighter than the sun, encasing the shield.

Everyone had to look away from the blinding light as well as the Daemons.

After just three seconds, the light was gone and all they could see was black smoke inside, and the shield crumbling away.

Once the shield crumbled away there was only a soft breeze felt and the smoke cleared away from the rain.

The rain suddenly began to pour harder into a full cover shower.

The Daemons didn't even move and just looked toward where Echidna was.

"We finally did it..." Ardyn said with a smile and began to laugh.

"Fuck yeah!" Mangle yelled.

C.C. didn't cheer and her eyes kept on that spot.

Dray looked at C.C.

"Please don't tell me..." Dray said.

Suddenly everyone felt a very painful feeling in their bodies and they saw nearby coming from a dark portal was Echidna Gorgon, but she was standing at ten feet tall, back to her normal height.

Echidna looked at herself and couldn't go back to her large form and looked at everyone in hatred.

"Fucking cunt!" Serenity shouted finally out of James' grip flying down from the sky at Echidna with her lightsabers activated.

Echidna looked up seeing Serenity and sent a dark pulse right into her knocking her off her balance and falling into the ground nearby.

"How is that possible..." Casarai said.

"I didn't think she was that powerful to survive that!" Taliyo said confused taking a few steps back.

"Your friend made me resort to using my last spare body... what a waste. I was hoping I wouldn't ever need to use that power for my double body yet I had too. I hate that piece of flesh creature, yet his soul tastes wonderful." Echidna said giving everyone a wicked grin.

Serenity got back up rushing at her only for Echidna's tail to smash into Serenity's face with the stinger scraping across her right eye where her already formed scar was and just reopening it and barely missed the eye itself. However, she was poisoned and it was showing with purple skin forming.

"I'll help her!" Medusa yelled rushing to her.

"I can take the toxin out!" Caesar Clown yelled following Medusa quickly.

Echidna began to walk toward them only to be smashed by a Shinra Tensei from Pain.

Echidna looked at Pain unamused and with a swipe of her hand, she lifted him off the ground and summoned two rock spears from the ground, showing she had elemental power control and pierced right into his chest.

"No!" Kisame yelled.

Echidna blasted Pain's body right into Kisame and then set the spike rocks off into an explosion killing both of them.

"Now you made me mad." Echidna said grinning at everyone with her dark shadowy aura showing around her body.

Everyone felt Echidna's true power, their bodies felt cold and their minds felt scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Hero and The Monster

"Hey, Kid." -Qrow

Umbreon and Espeon ran up from the south after helping out a bit from the Daemon horde there and noticed Echidna at just ten feet tall now.

"I wonder how she got back to that height." Espeon questioned.

"I got no idea but they need our help." Umbreon said.

"Anyone read me, we need help on our location. Echidna is at ten feet tall and easier to kill!" Umbreon said into her earpiece.

Umbreon and Espeon quickly ran toward the others.

Cyan swung both of her trident blades at Echidna while Turn used his own oddly shaped daggers with flames appearing out of them and then suddenly ice appeared to shoot an ice blast right into Echidna's face.

Echidna's regeneration power was still there and grinned at both of them grabbing their arms and sending a powerful energy drain and took away Turn and Cyan's lives instantly.

Dray having to see his child and brother die was making his blood boil and before he ran to Echidna he was stopped by Gnost Dural and C.C.

"No, this is what she wants and you'll be stupid enough to fall into her trap." C.C. said.

Dray knew it but hit himself to make himself think straight.

"Calm down." Gnost Dural said to him.

"Why should I!" Dray yelled at him.

"Because you aren't thinking straight, concentrate." Gnost Dural said.

Severity looked at Echidna and suddenly figured something out.

"We need to attack her altogether." Severity said.

Suddenly James flew over Echidna dropping down small rocket pods from his wrist rockets and then Mangle turned around firing explosive rounds into Echidna's back making her regenerate quickly.

"Now!" Gnost Dural said striking his lightsaber across her chest but only leaving a burn mark for a moment before regenerating.

Echidna turned to look at him and summoned her cane lightsaber and the red beam blazed through his chest and out his back.

"Master!" Casarai shouted.

Casarai swung her blade toward Echidna only for Echidna to slice it out of Gnost Dural's body and to block Casarai's blade.

Serenity's lightsaber was throw in a spin and Echidna had to use her tail to counter it having a cortosis around her tail appearing but then disappearing after blocking it.

Serenity swung her blade against Echidna's helping Casarai.

Fern ran up swinging his blade at Echidna's neck but against her tail came up blocking it.

"Now this is getting ridiculous, hold still and give in to your destiny!" Echidna yelled using a force repulse blasting all of them away from her as the blast came from her body.

Gnost Dural dying held his hand toward Serenity sending a force heal throughout her body.

Serenity looked at him and nodded as his head fell to the side embracing death.

"Why do you all persist!" Echidna yelled.

"We will fight against the creatures of the night!" Serenity yelled glaring at her.

Cyclonis appeared right behind Echidna sending a ball of lightning into her back and right as Echidna turned around to attack she was hit by a wave of psychic power coming from Espeon.

Umbreon standing beside Espeon fired a dark pulse wave with it to hit Echidna making her regeneration begin to slow down.

Qrow spun his scythe slicing at Echidna who kept blocking it with her lightsaber.

Echidna's lightsaber being big and a larger blade she was able to twirl it to slice the hilt of his scythe and right before she stuck him her arm was held back and noticed Piper playing her flute to control her arm.

Echidna used her left hand and shot out a line of green energy right into her head and then a current of power that disintegrated Piper's head.

Right as Echidna turned to look at Qrow he wasn't there and instead Gohah was there and slammed his large fist right into her gut and then his sand came from his gourds and smashed right into her body throwing her about and slamming her into the ground covering her with his sand.

The sand suddenly began to turn into glass and shattered creating shards of glass hovering in mid-air and shot right into Gohah out his back like bullets.

Demencia jumped onto Echidna's back digging her nails into her back scrapping only to be grabbed by Echidna's tail and stung through her head and her body thrown to the side.

Hayato leaped down in front of Echidna and before he could use any abilities she grabbed his neck and crushed it with ease and threw his body onto Cyclonis to knock her down before she swung her blade at Echidna.

While Cyclonis was down she shot lightning from her fingertips right at Echidna who held her left hand out to deflect the lightning easily while her lightsaber lifted up.

"Fool!" Echidna yelled swinging her blade down.

Ringo blocked her lightsaber with his vibroblade after rushing to Cyclonis, yet her strength was proving to be too much for him as she kept pressing down.

Before anyone else could go to attack her, hordes of Daemons came in to protect her and attack everyone.

Desolate created an ice shield and walked toward Echidna while her other hand was creating a soul like power to damage Echidna's.

Right as Desolate got close she smashed the shield against Echidna's lightsaber blade and slammed the soul-shattering orb right into Echidna's chest.

However, it didn't do anything.

"I got no soul." Echidna proclaimed and smashed her foot right into Desolates stomach blasting her into some debris.

"Desolate!" Fern shouted running to her.

Fern knelt down holding her and she was still alive but badly injured. Daemons rushed at them and Fern had to defend her with Weavile running over to help.

Roland seeing his daughter badly hurt looked at Echidna and stomped toward her creating ice around his fists and then ran smashing Daemons left to right while two Daemons jumped on his back and chomping on him.

"Ahhh!" Roland yelled in pain and anger.

Echidna looked at him and swung her lightsaber cutting him through his chest but to her surprise that didn't stomp him and his large fists with ice covering them smashed into Echidna rapidly left to right like large hammers and then with both punched her square in the chest and he heard a crack as her ribs were shattered making her gasp for air.

Roland was suddenly gained up on being taken down being eaten alive by the Daemons.

"Heh, g-got y-you." Roland said dying.

Tsubaki and Mangle saw Roland die and attacked with ferocity against the Daemons that killed him, which he was their grandfather.

Casarai and Malgus jumped up and in mid air prepared a combo attack, but it was instantly foiled as Echidna could sense their presence and turned around sending two energy beams into their bodies and with the force pulled them in and right into sharp debris that was nearby, impaling them.

Echidna's regeneration took awhile and yet she kept herself alive focusing some of her magic to repair her bones and dissolve the old ones that were loose only to regrow new ones.

Right as this was going on she was smashed into the ground by underworld power created by Aruriania.

"You're not the only one who has some underworld power, you cunt." Aruriania said and fired a powerful aura at Echidna.

Echidna felt the damaging pain from the aura but fought through it and grabbed Aruriania's throat.

Dray appeared and stabbed his lightsaber right through Echidna's back.

Echidna just stood there while holding Aruriania and suddenly smirked at her.

"Drayconivous, look what you did." Echidna said making both confused.

Echidna pushed herself back and pulled Aruriania up to her body only for Dray's lightsaber to go through Echidna and right into Aruriania as well.

Dray in shock deactivated his lightsaber and then Echidna threw her right into him and shot green lightning on both of them.

Urashiki sent a wave of lightning from his gourd right into Echidna's eyes frying them and making her scream turning around to allow her regeneration to work.

"No one fucks with my son!" Urashiki yelled.

Medusa sent two vector arrows through Echidna's ankles and they twirled around them only to knock Echidna into the ground and both Medusa and Urashiki tried to attack her while she was on ground only to struggle with the lightsaber she had and the Dark Magic she was using against them.

Aruriania laid on Dray trying to stay alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Dray began to say in tears holding her.

"Hey... I told you one day you'd be the death of me." Aruriania said giving him a smile.

Dray gave a sad laugh and held her close.

"I like her, don't let her go." Aruriania said about C.C.

"You're not jealous?" Dray asked.

"Only for a second until I felt the love between you two. Besides, I'm dying right now." Aruriania said.

"No, you aren't, you're staying with me right now." Dray said.

"Shut up." Aruriania said smirking at him as blood came out of her mouth.

"Heh... bark bark?" Dray said.

"Bark Bark." Aruriania said as it was something between the two.

Aruriania died on spot and Dray placed her on the ground beside him getting up rubbing the tears off his eyes.

Qrow walked over to him.

"Dray. We need to handle the Daemons and Echidna. Aruriania was temporarily resurrected anyways." Qrow reminded him.

"I know, yet it still hurts." Dray said.

Qrow looked at him and nodded.

Both brothers quickly ran to catch up only to be stopped by more Daemons in their way and having to fight them.

Milque and Kaiden were up north shooting down Daemons with other soldiers and got words coming in from their earpieces.

"We need more units to attack Echidna!" A soldier said on it to them.

"We will be right there." Kaiden said nodding at Milque.

Right before both men walked, a large flying Daemon came from the sky and caught Kaiden in its jaws.

"Agh!" Kaiden yelled.

Milque shot at the Daemon.

The Daemon kept flying off south and over Echidna and the others.

Lopunny looked up seeing Kaiden and shouted only to see him bitten in half and the flying Daemon was shot down by a Starfighter following.

Lopunny fell to her knees in shock not knowing what to think, showing she may have had feelings for him.

Echidna noticed her on her knee's and quickly smashed both her forearms into Urashiki and Medusa and used her own dash power and drilled her lightsaber through Lopunny's throat and sliced it out cutting her head off.

"A pity they let love get in the way of judgement!" Echidna laughed out.

Froslass seeing her sister get killed suddenly began to cry but then sucked it up getting very angry.

"Come on kid, let's show her!" Wrex shouted standing beside her.

Froslass jumped onto Wrex's back and Wrex charged forward shooting Daemons left to right with his Krogan Claymore Shotgun.

Froslass on his back sent out ice shards everywhere and creating some in the sky to rain down toward Echidna.

Echidna getting sliced by some looked seeing Froslass and snarled at her and Wrex.

"Throw me!" Froslass yelled.

Wrex grabbed her and did just that to where Froslass at that moment spun in mid-air creating an ice cover around her body and smashed right into Echidna making a semi hole into her body but not through.

Wrex ran up and shot at Echidna's shoulder and after three shots took her entire right arm off making her scream even louder in pain.

Echidna summoned another Dark Magic ability to which rushed right into Froslass and Wrex and then sliced through their bodies and knocking them a few yards away.

Wrex, however, held onto Froslass covering her and taking the full hit.

"H-heh.. n-nice word k-kid." Wrex said to Froslass who hugged him.

Wrex died laying there and then Froslass looked up seeing a wide grin on Echidna who stood over her.

Echidna's body was slowly regenerating and gaining a new arm with darkness surrounding where it once was.

"Get out of my way." Echidna said to Froslass swinging her lightsaber at her.

Her lightsaber was blocked by Ardyn's blade and both had a brief sword fight until Echidna headbutted him and kicked him away.

Froslass was already running away and Echidna looked at everyone else.

"This stops now." Echidna said seeing her Daemons dying.

Echidna held her hand up and sent a strange flash into the sky.

As soldiers were shooting down Daemons, suddenly those Daemons turned into... children.

Every soldier had a brief pause seeing children and then was killed by the Daemons.

Dray was in shock and so was everyone else.

"The fuck!?" Law said confused before he killed a child and suddenly he was stabbed through his body and flung to the side.

"Every time you shoot a Daemon, a soul of a child bleeds!" Echidna laughed out.

Everyone heard that had their teeth-gritting and their hands into fight fists.

"That's low..." Fern growled.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Kai Leng shouted.

"Everyone, she is using projections of children in the place of Daemons for all of us to see just children! I know it's painful, I know it's hard to know that it will affect the soul of each child! But you have to do it or everyone suffers! They will be free, I promise!" C.C. yelled on the earpiece.

Everyone had a hard time to do that but had to force themselves to.

"Fucking slaughter that monster!" One soldier yelled in his earpiece referring to Echidna.

Echidna just grinned at all of them.

As soldiers were shooting at the enemies and yet at the same time hating to know it was hurting the spirits of the children, Mangle was looking at all of this and down at Echidna.

Mangle unmagnetized herself dropping down and rapidly firing explosive rounds at Echidna covering her with explosions.

Echidna kept her arm over her head as she was regenerating and swiped her hand out sending a powerful air gust hitting Mangle in the stomach and knocking her down onto the ground.

Mangle luckily fell easy and got up to her feet quickly and aimed her gatling cannons at Echidna.

For the first time, Mangle spoke normal and her voice wasn't creepy or cringy at all, but instead, it was just normal with a focused tone. Now Mangle was showing her true self that she masks away.

"You want to fight like a big girl, I'll give you a goddamned fight. I'll make sure you are ashes!" Mangle yelled.

Before Echidna spoke her head was blasted by explosive rounds and Mangle kept walking toward her getting closer for her quad cannons to make perfect fire.

Echidna's regeneration was working as fast as it could and she felt two of her teeth shatter for good in her mouth and walked toward Mangle slowly while creating a barrier power over her but it suddenly shattered by as many rounds that Mangle was firing.

Right as both of them got close to one another, Mangle did a shocking thing, she had a secret power no one knew about.

Mangle's eyes showed the Sharingan and to which everyone that seen it, was in shock.

Echidna was confused and before she could react she felt a slight push against her body which then came with a large robotic hand that was about her height and smashed her away.

Mangle summoned a new weapon, her hand cannons now full metal hands where her hands were and aimed them at Echidna with a grin.

Mangle fired canon fire this time instead of explosive rounds, sending out rockets galore blasting Daemons and Echidna in a barrage with no way out.

Echidna's body kept getting exploded and regenerated second by second and her soul power was slowly disappearing was she had to rely on the soul power.

"Fucking- damn you- piece of- shit!" Echidna said while her mouth was being directly hit.

After a full minute of over millions of rockets and cannon fire, Mangle's hand cannons vented and unloaded millions of shells on the ground.

Mangles Sharingan activated and mimicked Echidna's ability and dashed right at her in a second and smashed her fist into Echidna's stomach and then face knocking her up and then knocking her down into the ground.

Echidna went to kick Mangle off her feet but Mangle leaped immediately while her sharingan eyes looked at Echidna, and knowing which movement she could make.

Echidna realizing this sent in an instant a dark shroud wrapping around Mangle holding her in mid-air.

Mangle struggled to get out baring her teeth at Echidna.

Echidna's body was steaming and slowly regenerating at this point but was slowly building up.

"You truly are-" Echidna began to say.

Mangle spit mucus on Echidna's face.

Echidna blasted Mangle with a powerful explosion of energy and blasting her off into the air and far away with blood showering from Mangle's body in a line.

Dray and everyone were speechless and Serenity couldn't even breath.

Prompto looked at the blood trail and looked away in tears covering his face.

They all realized Mangle would be truly the second most powerful member in the family behind Serenity other than Tomoko and her nightmare power and now realizing Mangle somehow has the sharingan to which they now wouldn't know how she gained it.

"Now to fully end this!" Echidna laughed and held her hand up taking control of every starfighter and battleship making a force hold on them.

Maya lost her control and was confused trying to take control but couldn't.

"Maya!" Taliyo shouted rushing to her along with Kai Leng and Scarlet.

"She's going to do something, brace yourselves!" Taliyo yelled trying to get her under something.

"Now burn!" Echidna laughed sending down everything toward the ground at the allies and even her own and the projected souls of the children.

"Sick fuck!" C.C. yelled.

Dray at that moment was glad to hear her curse for once and saying what they were all thinking.

Along with the falling ships was green lightning pouring everywhere.

Echidna's arms were up in the sky and the dark aura around her grew and red lightning formed from it attached to her body to fully heal her. Now she was showing her ultimate power.

"Serenity!" Adam shouted running to her.

Adam grabbed onto Serenity crouching down keeping her under him as well as other men to the women.

Fern quickly made a lightning shield over himself, Weavile and Desolate.

Dray held C.C. but she used her staff to create a powerful barrier around herself and him.

Everyone either tried to hide under debris or use a power like a shield over themselves.

Kakuzu laying nearby dying from a few attacks from Daemons looked up at the sky with a grunt.

Hidan near him spun his three-bladed scythe and looked up in the sky with a sigh.

"Guess we are dying again." Hidan said.

Kakuzu noticed Tomoko nearby caught under some rubble.

Kakuzu used all of his thread power to cover her.

"Nice of you to do." Hidan remarked.

"Don't boast about it in the afterlife okay?" Kakuzu asked with a grin.

Serenity put her hand around Adam and created her psychic shield mixed with her Preta Path shield with her Rinnegan power.

Starships and starfighters along with green lightning rained down from the sky along with the rainstorm and fell across the land exploding onto soldiers and Daemons alike.

Everything was covered in smoke and in space, you could see a line of black smoke from south to north.

After thirty seconds, everyone who was alive slowly began to get up if not injured and those that took their time.

About half their forces died from such attack and even the Daemons lost half their numbers as well but they kept on the attack leaving the soldiers to carrying on their own attack strategies against them.

Serenity woke up dizzy and noticed Adam beside her who was also waking up.

Serenity's ears were ringing as she looked around and her hearing slowly coming back.

Urashiki woke up and looked down noticing half of his body was destroyed.

"H-heh." Urashiki chuckled and shivered badly trying to stay awake.

Medusa crawled to him with debris chunks through her body and she was bleeding to death.

Both of them were together and holding one another.

"Guess we die together huh?" Urashiki said.

"Well I'm dying again." Medusa said.

Both of them smiled looking at one another and kissed.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Urashiki said.

"You'll be seeing more of me, you will be in the afterlife, right?" She asked him.

"Nah." Urashiki said with a grin.

Medusa smacked his chest softly knowing he was kidding.

"I'll meet you there." Urashiki said softly and died.

Medusa's eyes slowly shut looking at Dray laying on the ground nearby and then to Serenity who was sitting up.

"It's up to two now." Medusa said and died.

Serenity looked around as her ears were still ringing, there were still fights going on around them with their soldiers against the Daemons.

She noticed some good and some bad that was resurrected was dead again, laying everywhere and some alive was now dead.

Cyclonis was nearby helping Ringo out of some rubble and Weavile went to help Mawile up to her feet.

Sam was in Umbreon's arms slowly dying with a piece of metal through her body.

"Don't leave me." Umbreon cried holding her.

Espeon walking up sighed and used her psychic power to dissolve the metal and then began to channel her life force into Sam.

"Espeon no-" Umbreon began to say.

"I'll die anyway, besides... you need her." Espeon said giving a smile to Umbreon.

Umbreon looked at her tearfully and nodded giving a smile back.

Espeons essence faded away and Sam woke up coughing.

"There you are, it's okay now." Umbreon said holding her.

"W-where is Echidna?" Sam asked.

Once Serenity's ears stopped ringing she was kicked square in the face by Echidna and making her fly a few yards away.

"Your plan failed." Echidna said laughing.

As Echidna walked toward Serenity she noticed Hidan's body and his triple-bladed scythe laying there.

Echidna picked it up in her left hand as her right held her lightsaber and grinned.

"What an interesting weapon." Echidna remarked.

Echidna deactivated her lightsaber placing it onto her side where the dark mist attached it against her body.

Echidna heard the spirit of a child crying and looked at it grinning.

"Guess I should put you back in my soul cage." Echidna said walking toward it.

Right as she got to it, Serenity dashed right in front of the child and had her weapons activated looking at Echidna.

Echidna looked at Serenity surprised and just sighed waving her hand making the spirit go right back into her soul cage into her body.

"You know I could easily take its soul back, and yet you defend the pathetic creature. Why?" Echidna asked.

"Because anyone is important, no matter what. Except you." Serenity remarked.

Echidna looked at Serenity while she looked at Echidna.

Serenity knew she had to get that crystal off of Echidna before her power got too strong to simply unlock its power with no effort.

The wind slightly blew as the storm passed and all there was just a cloud cover with dust everywhere.

"You got no one to help you. You wish to face me alone?" Echidna asked.

"Yeah." Serenity replied getting ready.

"Just you?" Echidna chuckled.

"Yeah... just me." Serenity said in a mean tone.

Both of them looked at one another, Echidna brought out her lightsaber again and activated it on her right hand while her left held the scythe. Serenity had both her lightsabers in hand with their power surging. Echidna's dark magic covered her body in a black haze while her green dotted eyes in her sunken dark eye sockets beam at Serenity. Serenity's ultimate eyes were shown staring right back at Echidna with a faint golden aura around herself. Both at the same power level and both knew it.

The wind blew against them as their hair ruffled in the wind and their outfits slightly moving from the wind.

It was the hero facing off against the monster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Chosen One

"If someone pisses me off, I'll just- Bark!" -Aruriania

Serenity was in an attack stance and so was Echidna, both ready to see who would come out of this victorious, everyone else was still down and unable to move or was too injured to fight on.

It was now a duel of fates, and the music was heard of the duel of fates with the spirits singing it.

Both Serenity and Echidna ran right at each other and both of their weapons clashed with one another, then was a blade fight as well as using abilities at the same time against one another, Echidna using a dark pulse power out of her body at Serenity while Serenity was using her psychic power to counter it out of her own body.

Serenity in control of the dark and the light aspects together was creating some serious maneuvers and special abilities mixed with what she learned in her life.

Echidna with the back of her lightsaber cane was able to hit Serenity in the cheek cutting it slightly then Serenity kicked right on Echidna's foot to make her stagger a bit.

Echidna's height, however, was a problem as it was overpowering Serenity, but also knowing that Echidna had to watch her legs as Serenity was trying to slice at them.

Echidna pushed Serenity's blades down and headbutted her, yet when she did, Serenity was unphased as her forehead bled slightly giving Echidna a smirk.

Serenity then used a force push to blast Echidna back and once she did, Echidna threw her lightsaber at Serenity and to which sliced Serenity's left lightsaber hilt destroying the red bladed lightsaber that was summoned to her from her power.

It's essence however went right into her blue one and in a flash, her single lightsaber had a silver-white color and blue and red flames were seen coming from the blade.

Then right as Echidna's lightsaber cane was coming back to her, Serenity caught it with her left hand and with her power, she cracked it into pieces with her combustion power.

Echidna spun the three-bladed scythe in her hand and forcing full cortosis power on it along with other dark enhancements.

Both of them went back to a sword fight until Serenity punched Echidna's chest and then opening her palm to send a Shinra Tensei blast knocking Echidna far away and serenity sprinting right at her swinging her blade at her.

Echidna swung the triple-bladed scythe to deflected the lightsaber away and swing it down only for Serenity to block the attack with her lightsaber in between the two top blades pushing up and swinging her lightsaber at the pole of the scythe but it didn't cut it and only clashed against it.

Serenity backflipped from an incoming swipe and used two different kinds of elements being earth and wind to twirl rocks around herself to take some incoming slice attacks and then launched the remaining rocks into Echidna.

Echidna took the hits and just kept fighting and swinging the pole of the scythe against Serenity's lightsaber trying to push her down to her knees.

Serenity used a psychic storm out of her mind right into Echidna's mind to make her stagger and get dizzy, however, Echidna immediately after a second used her own power to cancel Serenity's psychic attack.

Serenity had enough time to get away and watched as Echidna held the scythe in one hand and rapidly swing it in different directions with no fighting forms which confused Serenity who had to use her Rinnegan to detect the pattern of her movements as well as her Byakugan to see her chakra channels.

Echidna sensed what Serenity was doing and used black shroud magic covering her chakra currents and immediately stopping Serenity's ability to see her patterns and had to make a guess instead while she defended herself quickly.

Echidna kept swinging it in one hand not giving Serenity a chance to counter-attack. Serenity leaped backward into the sky before Echidna swung the blades up into an uppercut and then Echidna leaped up with her and both clashed in mid-air while dropping down onto the ground again.

Once both got onto the ground, Serenity noticed a powerful electric aura around the scythe and immediately had to leap back into the air again to evade the strike and once it was evaded the scythe blades hit the ground making a powerful discharge of green magic.

Echidna immediately jumped off the ground again and kept clashing the scythe at Serenity and Serenity again having to defend herself in mid-air.

Serenity did see a blur behind Echidna and when her eyes re-focused she seen it was a swirling black cloud that shot a razer blade-like airpower that cut into Serenity and knocked her down off the sky and onto the ground yet again.

Serenity immediately rolled away from an attack she knew was coming and quickly lifted her blade up to block Echidna's yet again.

Echidna fired out black lightning that forked around Serenity.

Serenity used her own lightning attack which was white lightning against it zapping Echidna's lightning away.

Serenity channeled a large amount of force and chakra and launched her palm out sending a powerful blast right into Echidna, and at the same time, Echidna used a force pull to launch Serenity with her.

Both of them flew over three two miles away and landed on the ground feet first and skidded. While they skidded their blades kept interlocking trying to get a direct hit to the other.

Echidna jumped off the ground with her palm on the end of the scythe shaft and kicked her foot right into Serenity's knee and nearly broke it but Serenity quickly moved with the sky than against it feeling her tendon in pain but had to tough it out and kept blocking each strike while having to run backward as the closer Echidna got the more it would be a struggle, and the scythe was already long enough.

"Damn it Hidan." Serenity thought over Hidan's weapon of choice and how it was a struggle to her.

Serenity looked at how Echidna attacked and suddenly realized a pattern, her dark magic was helping her.

Serenity quickly sent a chakra blast next to Echidna and the mist around her dispersed making Echidna shocked.

"You found the weak point!?" Echidna asked in shock.

"You want people to think it's on you, it's covering you!" Serenity shouted.

Serenity swung her lightsaber immediately as if going to uppercut Echidna but instead curved her blade lowering it and then making it come back up and cutting both of Echidna's hands once her magic barrier wasn't there.

"No!" Echidna yelled.

Serenity caught the scythe and with her Shinra Tensei she blasted it off into the distance far far away from them.

Echidna punched Serenity immediately in the face knocking her off balance and using her magic to grip onto Serenity's lightsaber and forcing it out of her hand and off into the distance.

"Fine then no weapon!" Echidna yelled swinging her fist into Serenity's gut.

Serenity coughed out blood and then the back of her neck was slammed by Echidna's forearm to knock her onto the ground.

Serenity's Bikaku immediately appeared and slammed into Echidna's head and blasting her a few yards away.

Serenity dashed at Echidna jumping onto her back squeezing her arm around her neck only for Echidna to burst green energy out of her body and knocking Serenity away.

Echidna grabbed Serenity's Bikaku and effortlessly ripped it off making her scream.

Serenity covered her right hand in a powerful aura and punched Echidna in the stomach and began to drill into her body while her left hand was out and using the force to bring her lightsaber to her hand.

Right before it got to her, Echidna grabbed Serenity's right hand and twisted it ripping off her robotic hand and then stomped on Serenity's ankle-breaking it making her scream.

Echidna kicked Serenity's jaw making her fall onto her back and continuously beat her.

Blood coughed out of Serenity's mouth each time she was punched and her skull beginning to break.

After a few punches, Serenity couldn't move and laid there as her powers were slowly fading as she had to use up much of her chakra to begin to heal herself.

Echidna stood over her and brought the crystal out.

"A shame. I was expecting more of a fight from you." Echidna said grinning and immediately channeling the power.

"Yes, yes!" Echidna yelled happily as the crystal's power opened and connected to her's.

Serenity tried to crawl to stop her and right before she could use another ability on Echidna, there was a flash of light coming from the crystal.

Nothing seemingly happened except Echidna feeling her own body and then picking up Serenity's lightsaber, activating it right through her own stomach out of her back.

Echidna deactivated the lightsaber and seen that her body instantly regenerated.

"Now I am invincible..." Echidna said laughing.

Echidna looked down at Serenity and held the crystal up.

"I got one more wish... and you know what that means." Echidna said.

"However I want to take your soul right now before I become the goddess of this universe." Echidna said holding her right hand down and creating the soul taking ability.

A footstep was heard.

Echidna turned and was sliced across the face by Ardyn's blade.

Echidna's head, however, remained intact and looked at Ardyn with a grin.

"I already achieved invincibility!" Echidna yelled at him.

Cyclonis appeared and shot her lightning right on Echidna's hand at the crystal.

Echidna gripped it tightly glaring at Cyclonis and Ardyn.

Before Echidna could attack them her hand was slashed off but in a blink of an eye appeared back again and Vowrawn spun his lightsaber skidding away from her preparing for a next attack.

Adam rushed in kicking Echidna in the face before dashing over to Serenity.

Both Cyclonis and Ardyn were force pushed away and Adam was pulled to Echidna's hand and she began to choke him to death.

"Watch as your lover dies-" Echidna began to say to Serenity until being smashed by a cluster of frozen ice.

Desolate kept firing ice sickles right at Echidna to distract her briefly.

Serenity looked at Dray who looked at her.

"Dad, remember I was a javelin once?" Serenity hinted.

Dray looked at her and smirked picking her up and throwing her right at Echidna with a burst of his force power to guide her.

Echidna turned her head immediately and was grabbed by Serenity who covered her body and biting her teeth into Echidna's shoulder and bit hard to enter the flesh somewhat and worked toward her hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" Echidna yelled trying to get her off.

Cyclonis and C.C. used their force power to hold Echidna's arms down while Qrow and Dray stabbed her chest once Serenity swooped on and latched her legs and arms around Echidna's arm and trying to open her palm.

James and Milque began to shoot at Echidna's legs and with them was Umbreon and Mismagius sending out dark pulses onto her feet to keep her down.

Tomoko and Ignis rush over and both kept striking at Echidna's head.

Prompto kept shooting at Echidna's stomach with Zinnia sending out dragon breath onto the stomach and Kylo with force lightning with it.

James pushed himself against her back and used his jetpack turning it on while pushing against her to hold her.

Severity used his psychic ability right into Echidna's mind to try to make her confused and kept using the power as she was struggling against it with her psychic power.

Neo sent a sonic wave from her umbrella while standing with Severity right into Echidna's eyes to temporarily blind.

Echidna at the same time was just regenerating but she couldn't move during it while their weapons and abilities were in the way.

Ardyn helped Serenity and once her palm was slightly opened, Echidna immediately screamed an eerie scream that launched dark tendrils from her mouth that slammed into everyone except Serenity who gripped the crystal in her large hand.

Echidna at that moment crushed Serenity's hand in her palm and two flashes of light were seen through their hands.

Echidna broke Serenity's left wrist and swung her onto the ground where she began to kick her repeatedly.

Everyone was paralyzed by the dark tendrils unable to help.

Over millions of Daemons ran toward their position ready to surround them all.

Serenity tried to move but got kicked yet again making her puke up blood.

Echidna grabbed Serenity's neck and punched her repeatedly in the face breaking her flesh open and bleeding everywhere with her teeth shattering.

"No..." Dray growled trying his best to move.

Echidna held Serenity up grinning wide.

Suddenly Serenity felt a sharp pain in her chest and there was her lightsaber activated right through her body out her back.

Serenity shivered painfully and Echidna deactivated her lightsaber throwing it off to the side.

Echidna kept Serenity off the ground and suddenly began to suck her soul away.

Serenity didn't know what else to do but remembered what would happen if she overdid all of her chakra and force energy together.

Serenity lost a lot of blood but had no choice to rely on her ghoul abilities to course her lungs to inhale a lot of oxygen through her nose and mouth.

All of Serenity's remaining Chakra and Force power surged inside of her body and went into her lungs looking at Echidna with a mean look.

Echidna looked at her a bit confused at her facial expression.

Serenity remembered one thing that her father told her at a very young age if someone was after her, she was to scream.

Serenity let out a powerful Vocaloid enhanced scream right into Echidna's face.

A powerful wind current came from her mouth right into Echidna making Echidna's eyes widen and her teeth gritting.

Serenity kept on screaming and everyone around had to bare it, even Daemons trying to cover their ears could still hear it and the entire planet and even in orbit in space could hear it.

After a good twenty seconds, Echidna dropped Serenity and screamed herself and grabbing her own ears trying to hear again and her head hurting like a powerful migraine making her throw up.

Serenity laid limp on the ground and Dray was able to forcefully move himself to her placing his arms around her weakly.

"It's okay baby girl, I got you." Dray said rubbing her head to calm her down.

Echidna lifted her head up and looked at Serenity in anger held up the crystal and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Give me all souls in the universe!" Echidna yelled.

It was quiet, yet nothing happened.

Echidna frowned and squeezed the crystal only to feel it disintegrate and it turned into dust and off into the wind.

Then they all heard footsteps

The Being that was once in the orb started to walk passed every one with his arms out, and he was naked covered in slime.

"Her wish has been granted." The Being said.

Everyone suddenly stood straight up and their wounds started to heal.

Echidna looked at everyone very confused and once Serenity got up, her eyes widened.

Serenity's body was healing quite rapidly and in the middle of her chest where her lightsaber went through was the Orb but a smaller version sticking halfway out of her body and glowing bright blue and filled with power.

Echidna looked at this in worry and shock.

Serenity's teeth were back to normal but her right hand still was missing with robotics as nothing could be done there and her scar still remained across her right eye.

"I don't understand." Echidna said.

"When my hand was in your's I had ahold of the crystal for three seconds and all I needed was three seconds. All for just two wishes." Serenity said as she picked up her lightsaber and continued to talk.

"You see, when I wished to free this man in the Crystalline, there were two options, I take his place or I keep it with me than me with it. Yet it makes me and it vulnerable. I decided to keep it with me. Now I am the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." Serenity said.

Echidna was enraged fuming looking at Serenity breathing heavily and fast.

"Ain't it a bitch?" Serenity said with a sneer on her face.

Echidna held both her hands out toward the entire group and her Daemons got ready standing at just a yard around everyone.

There were only about a million of them left and about five million daemons left.

Serenity and her allies lifted their weapons and suddenly put them away.

Echidna just grinned thinking they accepted their fates.

"I am invincible!" Echidna roared and went to fire her soul capture power.

Right as Echidna sent this power out, suddenly nothing came from her palms.

Echidna's eyes widened and tried to use any other power and nothing was happening, she was powerless.

"No this isn't happening..." Echidna said looking at herself and then to everyone.

"I said I used two wishes, my second wish was to free every single soul you took." Serenity said.

Echidna's eyes widened finally showing she was the one in fear now.

Echidna heard whispering noises behind her and all of her Daemons was in fear staggering back.

Echidna turned her head to see over trillions of ghosts staring at her with red eyes. Babies to Old, all of these species gave her a hateful look.

"You killed, tortured and abused these souls and put them in an eternal prison to feed off of their pain, pain they feel every second of their miserable deceased lives. Unable to pass on to whatever afterlife they are headed too, instead you judged all of them to suffer. Your curse is worse than cancer and they had to experience it, ten times the pain. Now they want to give you a parting gift before they head to the afterlife." Serenity said.

Everyone began to grin at Echidna.

"Eye for an eye." Qrow said.

"No, no no no!" Echidna yelled trying to use her powers but nothing happened.

"I can't lose it all! I was the most powerful being! No! You tricked me! You worthless cunt!" Echidna roared at Serenity approaching her.

Suddenly all of the ghosts fly into Echidna's body and out of her back, like a hive of beez they zoom through her body making her yell in pain.

The spirits gave Echidna the exact pain they have had for over two thousand years, and as there was over trillions, that would be how much pain she would feel for eternity.

During this moment Ardyn felt something wrong and looked around at the Daemons.

"The starscourge will always remain..." Ardyn said and looked at Echidna.

"I must make sure she won't come back, ever." Ardyn said and began to walk toward Echidna while the ghosts attacked.

Serenity grabbed his hand to hold him back but he just looked at her and she looked at him and knew, he had to do it.

Serenity cried and hugged him quickly.

Ardyn gave her a fast hug and then pushed her and everyone away with a sonic boom-type power from his palm.

Serenity was about to use a power to hold him but failed.

"Let him go, this is his destiny." Qrow said to Serenity who stood back up nodding in tears.

Once every ghost went through her body, all of them swirled around above the Daemons keeping them distracted.

Echidna stood there and experienced pain that was unspeakable and unthinkable to describe and couldn't even talk but shake and kept standing.

Ardyn ran up and put both hands on her back and sent a teleportation power that surrounded both of them and warped them right into space, in front of the black hole.

Echidna's eyes widened in terror.

"No... no!" Echidna screamed.

Ardyn's body glowed bright and blasted himself and Echidna right to it.

"Now to make sure you never come back!" Ardyn yelled.

"No! I was to rule it all, I was to plague it all! No! I hate you! I hate every single lifeform! And I especially hate that Serenity!" Echidna screamed.

Both of them entered the black hole together and right as they entered the black hole began to shrink and spin.

Ardyn just gave a smile.

"Save the serenity, save the dream." Ardyn said smiling.

Everyone saw the black hole disappear and all that it gave was just a speck of light and vanished.

The ghosts began to fade away and those that were temporarily resurrected began to fade with them.

Dray looked around seeing the Daemon's turn into black ash and spiritually fade into darkness.

"The starscourge is over, Ardyn is the chosen one after all." C.C. said.

The planet suddenly begins to change, the blueish grey in the atmosphere changed to a beautiful near sunset sky of orange and red. The ground turned into normal color of soil and the trees nearby had luscious green. The dinosaurs that survived were leaving to head back to where they came from and their colors came normally than that shade of grey. The planet was also cured along with its moons now glowing bright, one blue and one red.

Qrow and Maychiro along with Aruriania appearing and Espeon all waved and began to fade.

Serenity quickly ran up to Qrow hugging him.

"You did good kid." Qrow said and all four of them faded away.

Matagi hugged Zinnia and Kylo before she too faded off with everyone.

Sparkles of light travel into the sky and suddenly in the empty space of the sector in space they were in suddenly filled with stars from the sparkles.

"Woah, how beautiful." C.C. said smiling leaning on Dray holding him and wrapping her arm around Serenity with Severity coming up behind them hugging all three.

Everyone then noticed the sunset on the other side of the planet and all of them smiled tiredly.

"In the end, evil failed and good succeeded. I hope it's always like that forever for our future." James said.

"We lost so many friends and family." Froslass softly said.

Weavile and Mawile put their hands on Froslass' shoulders.

"Yet they are now at peace." Dray said.

"Guy's!" Prompto shouted running off to a crawling Mangle from the distance who found Hidan's scythe and dragged it with her.

Everyone ran with him and all helped Mangle up onto her butt and the last kolto pack was placed on her stomach.

C.C. used her healing ability to slowly regenerate Mangles lost body tissue and muscles and even skin, yet it was slow as C.C. was weakened and tired.

"H-heh... t-that was f-fun." Mangle said as she was still in her true voice.

Dray and Prompto hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again babe." Prompto cried holding her.

"N-nice sunset." Mangle said giving a genuine smile.

"I love you guy's." Serenity said to everyone around her while looking at the sunset.

Serenity suddenly fell backward passing out and everyone quickly went to check on her.

"She used everything she got, we need to get her to a medical unit now!" C.C. shouted as her hand was on Serenity's head trying to heal her by herself.

Everyone quickly was rushing around as Serenity laid there looking lifeless and the orb glowing a bit brighter.

The sun then set.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: We'll All Go Home

"I will protect my children no matter what. I am a Father!" -Drayconivous

A few days later...

A large dreadnought was traveling in space near the planet, Ilum.

Dray along with James, Severity, and Neo was looking at the names of those that died and all four sighed together.

"This is one of over a million charts of deaths." James said.

"I cried all I could for my kids, those that were alive and those temporarily alive." Dray said.

Severity and Neo patted his shoulder.

"How is Serenity?" Severity asked.

In a medical room, Serenity was laying on a hospital bed looking out into space at the beautiful star patterns and colors.

Mangle was in there finishing a conversation and getting up.

"Glad to see you got a new hand- and uh, how do you feel with that thing in your chest?" Mangle asked.

Serenity still having the orb halfway from her chest she rubbed it slightly and smiled.

"I don't feel different, just have to get used to this thing is all." Serenity said.

Ryuken walked in having his arm slung as he was badly injured from the war.

"You are free to leave now Serenity. I checked the vitals and you can move around now, just please use the cane until about two weeks okay?" Ryuken said.

Mangle handed Serenity the cane and Serenity rolled her eyes taking it.

"How embarrassing." Serenity said.

Right as both sisters left, Serenity stopped Mangle before she went the other way.

"How do you have the sharingan?" Serenity asked.

Mangle looked around and spoke softly to her.

"Remember Vegapunk?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, the scientist that made you with Dad's sperm with some strange experiments. He was temporarily resurrected and he apologized and you forgave him. What about him?" Serenity asked.

"Well he told me that there was one other experiment done to me but it wasn't at all activated with my robotics, yet without them he wanted to see if it would work properly, meaning the sharingan. So while Itachi was resurrected we went up to him and asked him. Itachi spoke to me and well, immediately I awoke it. Vegapunk then made sure it was at full capacity and it was but only at the final stage of maturity. It was nothing as good as Itachi's since there's a second trial to unlock it which is more complicated, yet hey, at least I finished maturity right? The training was more so painful and with Vegapunk's knowledge of it through research and experimentation, it was fully unlocked. However uhm, the truth is I never used it until that moment. Like holy crap dude, and your sharingan is way powerful and mixed with the other kekkai's so like, you understand how I feel right now." Mangle said.

Serenity just looked at her and smiled hugging her.

"So will you train me?" Mangle asked.

"No, because you won't listen." Serenity said.

"Yeah you are right, what I was about to say." Mangle said.

Both sisters hugged one another.

"Okay, that's enough." Mangle said pushing her away and walking off.

Serenity just smirked as Mangle looked back with a grin.

"I hate this lovey crap." Mangle said shrugging and walked off.

"Hey Serenity, do you know if they brought the Normandy with us when we left the planet?" James asked walking up to her.

"Oh shit." Serenity said facepalming.

Meanwhile on the planet Cerinia...

The temporary resurrected Akatsuki was still there and their bodies still glowing of Krazoa colors.

They were around the Normandy which was in the woods and Pain looked to the side at the shade where two figures stood.

"Thank you for giving a little help to Serenity and her friends." The voice of the Being said.

The Being walked out of the shade and was wearing a white robe of sorts.

Alongside him was another tall male with silver-white hair and a white robe that was different from his.

The other male just kept grinning with his eyes shut.

"It was no problem Aizen. Also, the starship is now fixed up, just took us a few days." Pain said to the being and knew him and said his name.

"So does that mean we are going to the afterlife finally?" Deidara asked.

"Tired of the pot?" The white-haired man asked.

"Don't start." Deidara said with a frown.

"You all may finally rest." Aizen said to them.

"Hurry and join us!" Kisame yelled waving in tears.

Their bodies began to sparkle in the light and they all gave a wave and smile to Aizen and the white-haired man.

Right when they disappeared, Aizen walked to the Normandy and entered its loading bay along with the white-haired man.

"This ship just needs a pilot and co-pilot, Gin" Aizen said and said the white-haired male's name.

"What was it like inside of the sphere?" Gin asked.

"I'll tell you about it along the way. For now, my plans are almost complete, now we just wait a little longer." Aizen said closing the docking bay doors and heading to the Elevator.

"A little longer is an understatement." Gin said.

"Indeed, ugh come on her memory of the code- okay here we go." Aizen said typing in the right code.

"So you know how to fly learning from her memory?" Gin asked.

"Serenity was a great help to my plans as we talked about and to get all of her memories when we met, really did help and to understand what will be coming and what we must prepare for. You and I both know what that is." Aizen said as the elevator then opened to the bridge.

"A very nice ship." Gin said.

"Their ship through almost all of their adventure too. A shame that we must borrow it." Aizen said walking toward the cockpit.

"So I guess I'm co-pilot?" Gin asked.

"You know the answer to that." Aizen said.

"Heh. Okay so tell me, what's next according to your plan." Gin asked.

The two entered the cockpit and the Normandy in a minute activated and hovered into the sky and off toward space.

All of this quite confusing, yet all shall be answered soon of what this all means...

Meanwhile back at the Alliance Dreadnought...

"Ringo! I heard that you are nominated to join the Alliance?" Fern asked as he and Desolate walked up.

Ringo turned around and noticed Desolates arms around Fern's and his eye twitched in confusion.

"I thought you two hated one another?" Ringo asked.

"Well we do, but he grew on me." Desolate said.

"It's growing alright." Fern said with a grin.

Desolate punched him and he just laughed and then she did.

"Riiight..." Ringo said leaned back.

"Anyways yes they want me to not just join but to lead and take Hackett's place. I refused but they are insisting. All of our numbers in all militaries are very short and so I suggested we all unite, all of us. Those that don't want to join don't have too, we won't force it." Ringo said.

"A super alliance?" Fern asked.

"A galactic government. All of our soldiers will just be those to help. We are talking about different types of divisions and those that have special abilities to join if they want too. As for politics, well let's just say that will be discussed in private." Ringo said.

"That sounds badass actually. A galactic government." Fern said thinking on it.

"Don't get any idea's bud. It ain't no galactic empire at least." Desolate said.

"Anyways I think that is a wonderful idea. Yet it will take time you know." Desolate said looking back to Ringo.

"That it will, yet we all have time to rebuild and discuss a better future." Ringo said.

"All I know is, I hope the monuments for those that died in this war are spread on all populated planets in memory. A nice big and thick monument." Fern said.

"Oh!" Zarbon shouted nearby in arousal.

"Ugh..." Ringo said looking away.

Zinnia walked up after hearing their conversation.

"Who will lead this new government though?" Zinnia asked.

Ringo looked over across the mess hall and at Serenity who was talking to Adam and both of them embracing each other.

The three looked at what Ringo was looking at.

"No." Fern said.

"It's what the people want. It's up to her if she chooses this responsibility." Ringo said.

"You honestly think she's that smart?" Fern asked laughing.

Desolate glared at him.

"Smarter than you that's for sure. I will vote for her." Desolate said.

"Heh okay I will too, but hey we are all here to help her if she is voted by the majority of the galaxy." Fern said.

Entering the mess hall was C.C. who was walking fast with a traveling bag over her shoulder and then behind her was Dray.

"Oh no." Garrus said watching them walk in like that.

"I don't want to hear it!" C.C. shouted.

"Oh you don't want to hear it, so you are going to just go off again, just like that!" Dray shouted.

Both of them walked into another hallway and everyone in the mess hall looked at one another and slowly walked to follow them from behind.

"Oh so much drama, I love it." Zarbon said.

"Shh." Mangle shushed at him.

"Oh Mangle you know I love this stuff- oh it beats those gossip channels I watch." Zarbon said fanning his hands down.

Dray and C.C. entered one of the hangers and Dray kept arguing with her.

"It isn't your fault!" Dray yelled.

"It is, if I didn't summon that black hole to restart the galaxy with the Cosmic Divine Crystalline going inside then none of this would have happened! Echidna took control of it!" C.C. yelled and walked to a civilian shuttle that was ready to leave.

The civilians and pilot look at them argue with confusion on their faces.

"C.C. no one is mad at you, and besides Echidna would have just used another method! Who knows it could have been worse!" Dray shouted.

C.C. turned around and slapped him.

"I'm going to go if you like it or not, I thought what I was doing was to save everyone, I never was there for you and Serenity. I blame myself okay!?" C.C. yelled.

"Then be with us now! Start now!" Dray yelled.

C.C. looked at the floor making fists and took a deep breath in and looked back at him with a sad expression.

"I'm no good for you." She said to him.

Dray watched her go to the shuttle door.

"Cosmic!" Dray shouted her real name.

C.C. looked back at him in shock that he'd say it.

"I guess you don't want a last name?" Dray said holding his hand out to her giving her a serious look.

At that moment everyone that heard him went silent and stared in awe.

C.C. looked at Dray first for a second confused but then her eyes widened realizing what he said and the meaning to it.

Dray kept that serious look on his face with his hand outstretched to her with his palm opened to her.

C.C. looked at him for three seconds until she began to cry and looking away and then looked to him giving a tearful smile and a nod.

She walked toward him throwing the traveling bag away and embraced him and he embraced her spinning her around.

"Yes!" C.C. answered his oddly asked proposal.

Everyone began to cheer and clap.

"That's my brother!" Fern shouted jumping up and down with Desolate but quickly stopped himself going back to his cool looking posture.

Severity and Serenity both side hugged looking at their parents finally going to be together.

Zarbon and Prompto were both crying behind Mangle who was taking the pictures this time for Prompto.

"I'm so happy for them!" Froslass said to Vulpix.

"So am I. Think tonight they'll get frisky?" Vulpix said and the last part she whispered.

Froslass looked at Vulpix shocked and looked forward again not knowing what to say.

A few minutes later as everything was settling down, Sazuki was speaking to Emilou and Absol nearby.

"Do you think we should colonize Cerinia?" Sazuki asked.

"Kinda shock to hear that be suggested." Emilou said to Sazuki.

"We lost Earth, and now that the planet is cured then it would make sense in a way. We understand the dinosaur population can be a danger but perhaps moving a colonization somewhere that they are rarely at?" Sazuki suggested.

"We should talk about this later on when the new government is formed. It could be a good idea but we must remember, that planet belonged to the Krazoa. We must respect the temples and ancient ruins and leave them be." Absol said.

"Agreed." Sazuki said with a nod.

"I think it can be done, we just need those that lived on Earth to pitch in for a new home. I know it'll take time but I know we can do it." Emilou said.

"Other planets will help too." A cylonian soldier said to them with a nod and a few other cyclonians walked up.

"Thank you." Sazuki said to them.

"Uh mister Colress, I see you are up and around." Tomoko said looking at him with Gladio.

"Oh! Uh yes, I have nowhere else to go and I guess some of you need me for research testing. Sorry about your last scientist, a brave man he was." Colress said.

They all thought of Mordin at that moment.

"He will live on in our hearts. They all will." Serenity said.

"So when you two getting married?" James asked looking at Adam and Serenity.

Both of them blushed and looked side to side at things.

"No." Dray said.

C.C. smacked his head.

"I mean sure." Dray said sighing.

"Thank you future mother in law." Adam said.

"You are welcome." C.C. said with a smile.

Dray glared at Adam who gave him a grin.

"Someone holds your leash now." Desolate laughed.

"What's new." Garrus said with a shrug.

"Come on let's not give dad any slack." Mawile said hugging Dray.

Ken'shiro walked passed them only to be stopped by Garrus.

"Where have you been all this time?" Garrus asked.

"Fighting and recovering. Are we all having an intervention for Mangle?" Ken'shiro asked.

"Fuck you too." Mangle said.

"You know we haven't seen you, you look a bit banged up." Serenity said to Ken'shiro.

"Heh, I'll live. Us Quarians are strong. Luckily my suit wasn't punctured or I wouldn't be here." Ken'shiro said.

"Strong yet have weakness." Umi-Taka said rolling her eyes.

"I see you got Kisame's sword why?" NahNahNah asked Umi-Taka.

"Because I already have Kubikiribōchō" Umi-Taka said crossing her arms.

"That's a mouth full." Dray commented.

"I'm just glad we are all together." Froslass said.

"Same." Umbreon said holding Sam who was smiling nuzzling up to her.

Mismagius leaned on Ignis looking at Dray.

"So dad, since you are engaged now, where will be the wedding?" Mismagius asked.

"Heh, this I gotta hear." Noctis said walking up with Vulpix and Milque.

"Well, we thought about it and we want to get married where we met. On the planet Naboo, at Theed." Dray said to them.

"Ah yes, going full circle. Quite memorable." Ignis said.

"I agree, that's pretty sweet." Maya said clapping.

"Heh, good valuables to steal there too." Weavile said.

Absol decked her head.

"No." Absol said.

"Hehehe." Weavile laughed.

"Can I help?" NahNahNah asked.

"I want to cut something up! My god, I'm bored!" Umi-Taka said to them.

"When are you never bored." Zinnia said.

"I take it mister Gorgon here will surely not be bored tonight." Kylo said.

Everyone laughed except Dray and C.C. giving Kylo a look as if to say shut the fuck up.

"I feel like I should suggest some romantic lotions and pills but I won't." Ryuken said pushing his glasses closer to his face.

Colress had to do the same thing while standing beside him.

"Don't copy me." Ryuken sighed.

"Sorry, habit." Colress said shrugging trying to laugh it off.

"Hey, Prompto and Mangle are getting married before any of us." Gladio said pointing to them.

"Your right! You two are the first ones engaged here!" Tomoko said.

"Your kidding..." Fern said.

"Yup!" Mangle said.

"Did she threaten your life?" Fern asked Prompto.

"Heh no way, besides I fell in love with her the moment I saw her rip apart some enemies and skin them alive to wear to tric-" Prompto began to say till Mangle slapped at his face.

"Hey hey, they don't need to know my business. No sex for you if you keep it up." Mangle said.

"Sorry babe." Prompto said giving her a salute.

"Oh my, you have him chained- oh!" Zarbon shouted.

"Yo Mangle I be your best man right?" Lamar asked.

"No, you are Prompto's I promised Zarbon he's my best man." Mangle said.

"Oh, and our wedding is in a week." Mangle said to everyone.

"Wait- what!?" Dray shouted.

"Well we decided it before you two get married we are going to. Not gunna have a normal wedding though." Mangle said.

"No shit! You're weird! It's to be expected." Mawile shouted.

"My god you are all fucking weird." McGregor said laughing.

"So the wedding huh? Who's invited? Say someone who knows how to mix a drink with some toxins to make it a true party?" Caesar Clown asked grinning.

"Fuck no!" Dray shouted.

"A thought!" Caesar shouted back.

"I wouldn't mind a party, heh but I guess Dray here ain't fun." Luki said shrugging.

"Okay, I'll prove to you all that I can party. I'll do it." Dray said nodding.

"Who wants to make bets?" C.C. asked.

"Bah!?" Dray said shockingly looking at her.

"What? Might as well make it more interesting." C.C. said smirking at him.

"At least we won't have a monster to stop us all." Milque said about Echidna.

"Ain't that the fucking truth." James replied.

"We saved everyone." Sam said.

"That we sure did, we are all hero's. Every single one of us along with every soldier, and those that gave their lives either first time or second time." Ringo said.

"We lost family, but you know what. We are all family." Severity said.

Neo typed something on her pad and handed it to Severity to speak for her.

"Neo says that we are the Starwalker family." Severity said.

"Aww." Desolate said smiling.

"How gay- ouch!" Fern said and then Desolate and C.C. smacked him on both sides of his face.

Everyone suddenly began to laugh.

"Well then, let's go home- where ever that may be." Dray said.

"Knowing I won't pass out- I'll repeat myself now." Serenity said to all of them.

Everyone looked at her.

"I love you all." Serenity said.

Fifteen Years Later...

Inside of Arachne's former cave on Dromund Kaas, it was all covered in cobwebs and what was left was covered in dust and cobwebs, and technology that was left there was also covered with webs.

On the ground covered in webbing was the mind stone still glowing as it was left there after a long time.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and the spiders crawl away.

"Five more to go." A deep male voice said.

Large purple fingers pick up the stone from the cobwebs and suddenly a flash was all that was seen where it was and the footsteps walk off.

The forgotten legendary stones that they have encountered and was once used by their enemies, now being collected by an unknown individual.

(Author: One Side story and One Final Story to go... We do got a wedding to handle first after all. Then the epilogue.)

To be continued... the final story of this entire storyline will be EPISODE XV, the Epilogue.


End file.
